Red: A New Take on the Old Tale
by cherry2910
Summary: 'Sweetest Tongue has the Sharpest Tooth'. In an alternate universe where the Big Bad Wolf could switch between an irresistibly infernal 19 year old and an actual wolf, follow Red as she runs for her life never being to escape his paws. She's a mess and she knows it. He's a mess and he knows it too. Especially alarming since neither can resist each other... Nor do they want to...
1. Ch 1 - Red and the Wolf

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with yet another story and I swear, none turned out to be as good as this one XD! And yeah, what does this all have to do with Gakuen Alice, you'll know in the upcoming chapters so... Let me know your thoughts! Do you think Red and the Wolf will ever be on the same terms? Or are they doomed to hate each other forever?! Let's find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice... This story took the hell out of me tho. Especially thinking of a plot where I can bring these two together... If I can that is. I'm still working on it! Fingers crossed! Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Red and the Wolf!

It begins with a coincidence so efficiently planned, an inevitable scene of sorts. Our 'encounter' was a scenario known to all, a path that leads me to the 'end'. _Literally_. I was different however. Different how? Different, given that I'm still breathing and for the time being, hunted down. Different, given that I've been following this same damned procedure for the last 3 years.

I slice through the bush, sliding in to the side and landed right on my feet, turned to look back for him, all in a short span of 10 seconds. Flipping my long red cape back over my shoulder, I took off once again, knowing I could not waste losing a single second.

He was fast. But I could be faster if I wanted to.

Our world was not your average office going, school grooming, normal kids with school buses. Nope. Our world was filled with every bit of flowery crap a fairytale demands. Princesses, fairies, trolls, enchanted animals that can talk, godmothers, blah, blah, blah...

My best friend Nobara is the Snow Queen, Elsa. And although citizens in our world considered her to be an antagonist, she's not. She's actually rather benevolent once you get to know her. She's sweet, kind and shy to a fault.

Another one of my best friends is Hotaru Imai, this world's local Tinker bell. Yeah, I know. Sassy and a stubborn headed character; she's one tough cookie to crack. Word of advice, never _ever_ make a deal with Hotaru Imai. You won't LIVE to see the end of it. Take it from someone who's experienced it.

Then there's Prince charming. Ruka Nogi. Blonde, 5 foot 6, absolutely gorgeous. It took me a while although, to differentiate between who Ruka actually was. He claimed he was Prince Charming. I claimed he was Cinderella. But sadly, I was proven wrong.

Cinderella was Anna. She wasn't exactly _that_ poor as she owned her very own shop on the outskirts of town. A patisserie, the best in town. And although Anna and Ruka claim they fell in love at first sight, all I saw was 2 hormonal teenagers who found each other hot enough to get married to within the next 2 months. And they did!

It didn't matter to me. Everybody had a happy ending. Everybody had their 'Prince' to come to their rescue; I had a woodcutter save me and that too only in an alternate version of the story! In the original one, I'm supposed to just accept my fate and die.

Yeah, like f*ck I will.

The sharp roar of an incensed beast cut me off, and brought me back from memory lane to reality. He was closing in. I knew he was. I could practically sense him even though he was nowhere near me. I ran even faster, without looking back, my eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Crap!" I cursed under my breath as a sharp branch cut across my cheek, drawing fresh blood, slowing me down for a split second as I put a hand to cheek to check the wound. Nothing too big but I was conscious all too well of the fact that he could smell any trace of blood. And of the fact that he knew _mine_ better than anyone else's.

Up ahead was a small clearing of two huge boulders. Easily slipping inside between the small opening of the two rock walls, I found myself in a type of cave. But I had no time to think about what to do next.

" _ **RED**_..."

His voice offered me no time. It offered me nothing. His angry growl as he spat out my name made my body go still, initiating goosebumps all over my arms. I steeled my breath trying to slow it down so that I wasn't panting too hard. I couldn't afford that luxury. Not where he was concerned.

I pressed my ear against the rock wall, hoping to pinpoint where he was but he was smarter AND faster to be too far away. In fact, he was impatiently roaming the grounds right outside of where I was. I heard the discrete sound of a growl and paws rubbing against the ground.

"Red..." He voice rang out tauntingly, his steps circling about the opening of the cave where I was trapped in. "Come out to play, Red. You know I don't bite."

 _Go to hell_. I almost yelled aloud wanting him to hear it. But I knew that was exactly what he wanted me to do. To give my position away to him in hopes of something stupid. As if. _Sorry, I'm not THAT stupid._ _Better try something else._

"Fresh blood, the scent of vanilla, and lavender on your trail. You've been messing with the flower patch again, haven't you?" His voice was dripping with mockery as I close my eyes cursing myself mentally for not being able to resist the flowers.

"I know you're here." He whispered and I swear I could almost feel his dark, husky voice and hot breath run up and down my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

I willed my fast pacing heart to calm down. Surveying the inside of the cave, I rake my brains for possible escape routes. It looked to be a dead end to the left and to the right; the cave grew further darker and deeper. I took a small quiet step to the right, when a twig beneath my feet snapped. Cursing, I stood still.

And then, I ran for my life. Like I always do.

And I could sense him following me. I could see his arrogant grin, hear his taunting comments. I could feel him. And ran faster knowing he wasn't far away.

"You know you can't outrun _**me**_ , kitten." He said as I rolled my eyes and smile.

"I have more than once. I'll only have to do it again." I whispered to myself.

"And I've caught you more than once. I'll just have to do it again." He said. I froze all of a sudden. Stepping forward vigilantly towards the darkness, I slyly moved my hand into the back of my jeans where laid a bread knife about 3 metres tall.

His eyes, a gleaming red, were all that I could see, and I watched them climb up, as if he were standing from a crouching position. He stepped into the dim light of the cavern, his paws crunching down on the dried fallen leaves.

He was twice my size, his eyes a burning crimson, glowing dangerously against the pitch black coat that was his fur. He was like the night sky but without a single star. An inclusive and lustrous expanse of pitch black was standing before me.

Darker than the black of the cave I was in... There's this absolute peril in his eyes as they glow threateningly, providing me the only source of light to see the mess I'd landed myself into. I cursed, my jaws clenching.

His stance is confident and body muscular, this wolf knew how to take care of himself, I could see that from the sight in front of me. His movements are fluid and without apparent effort. His claws had never been clipped in a boutique like some city dog and yet they were trimmed neatly and were vastly pointed around the edges due to the usual daily exertion over the rocky hills; but were still filed perfectly.

His contemptuous sneer made me recoil in disgust. "You seem to overlook an awful lot these days. Did you forget that I'm a wolf? And that I know these woods like the back of my paw? Pity. I outran you. Again. How're you dealing with the shame?" He asked from deep within the shadows as I contemplated murder but settled on what I was going to do NOW.

There's no way I can outrun him (Oh, the irony of it). Not when he's this close to me. Not when I knew I had absolutely no chance of winning. Not when he's on all fours. But even still, as I try to back away slowly against all odds, hoping for a miracle, he snarls in a scornful way.

" _Don't even think about it_. Surrender yourself to me now and I might just wonder about letting you live a _little_ longer." He growled angrily, his voice a lot deeper, now that he'd crossed over to his wolf form.

I murmured to myself cursing him under my breath as he slowly, steadily walked to me. I knew what I was up against. But then again, I'd given him the slip before and escaped about a thousand times from him.

There is such a thing called ' _PRIDE_ ', after all. I could be captured. Sure. It wasn't a very hard thing to do.

But...

I will never, _**ever**_ , lay down my arms and admit defeat myself. Never. And so I ran. "In your dreams!" I yelled in the middle of my race against time, my audacious and bold voice resonating in the cave, bouncing off the walls, reverberating... As I stuck my tongue out at him before taking off.

I heard him cuss under his breath. He sure didn't expect that I'd run again. He gave me a 15 second headstart before he chased after me, recovered from his temporary shock. I ran back the way I came from, as fast as I could, never looking back.

* * *

" _Prick_." He held a hand to his heart, mockingly imitating the look of someone who might have been offended by those words. "If only I cared, _kitten_." He let his smirk, the very same annoying smirk I despised, tug at his lips and I scoffed at the sight of it.

If you haven't guessed it yet, he caught me in that cave. As to be expected, I'm sure you're thinking. Well, you can't blame a girl for trying, right? And as he bound my hands together forcefully with a vine he found and effortlessly threw me over his shoulder, he told me that I should've known better than to run from him. That he'd warned me.

 _Yeah, asshole of the year, **please!**_ I thought and rolled my eyes before replying:

"Gee, how courteous of you." I taunted from behind his shoulder. "Why don't you cut off these vines and set me free while you're at it?" I could hear a faint scoff and feel his smirk from all the way behind his warm and strong, wolfish shoulders.

The way he sauntered about, with me thrown over his shoulder like a sack of rice, so sophisticatedly— In choreographed motions, it was like I wasn't even there, he moved so naturally with ease, with a powerful, prideful swagger in his manoeuvre.

"I didn't catch you just so that I could let you out in the open. You've got two hands, a brain—never mind how small it is, and two legs. Free yourself. _If you can_."

I felt like strangling him with the vines that so viciously bound my hands together. I ignored him and his taunting comments, as I focused on how to free myself.

No luck. He'd really caught me this time. I gulped uncertainly as I contemplated on what I was going to do now. And panicked even further when I thought about what HE was going to do to ME now that he'd caught me!

* * *

Soon, we were out of the woods, and at his pack's hideout in the forest. He had me standing against a large pole, my back pressed against the chilly wood that stood in the very middle of a room somewhere I'm guessing, is the basement.

Instead of four paws now, I saw two long strapping legs. He'd crossed over. And...

He was standing right in front of me, his chest pressed against mine as I pulled in a sharp breath and tried to move back but there was no space. Wedged in between his body and the pole, I glared at him, telling him with my eyes to move back.

He didn't give a damn and traced his long, sturdy fingers down my bare arms and held my vine bound hands in his, before he compellingly tugged them up, way up, above my head with a smug smirk, laughing at the pain that shot through my arms as he pressed both my hands to the pole above my head.

I grunted a little at his beastly force and shifted against him and the pole as he pressed himself even closer to me. I looked away; panting hard to control the blush I knew was creeping upon my cheeks.

Using one hand to hold both my arms up, he used his other free hand to take a rope from the timber table beside us. He tied the rope around my hands to the pole above my head tightly before finally, he moved an _INCH_ away from me.

"I'd prefer it if you'd listen to me Red." He said his voice a deathly whisper against my ear. Gripping my jaw, he turned me to the side so that I was facing him, directly making contact with his red hued eyes.

I was all TOO well aware of the facts. He was back to being a normal human being again. Back to his irritatingly _**handsome**_ human self. I wavered against his humidly warm body pressed to my own. He was _beautiful_. Like a Greek god. It's UNFAIR!

With tormenting pools of crimson eyes, high cheekbones, thin irresistible cerise lips and a body that I'm sure no one in this world might have, He was bloody _**impossible**_ to not gaze at. It was one of the reasons why he never switched over to his human form. In fact, 99.9% of the people in our world didn't even know that he could.

The remaining 1% being me. Just me.

Apart from his kin and pack of wolves, of course. As I descended back to realism, I clenched my jaw violently at the fluttering that was beginning to swirl – deep in my stomach, the heat rising in my cheeks and my heart, which was pounding feverishly against my ribcage. "Does the lack of female attention bother you? If so, why don't you just—" He cuts me off before I can finish.

"Feisty as ever, aren't you? But you've grown a spine. I'm quite proud of you Red." He said sounding as though he was amused with my spunk but I knew better than to buy into his boyish charms.

"As they say, a bite is bigger than a bark. Wanna take a test-try, Twilight?" I asked, referring to him with the nickname I always used when I was pissed. I'm Red. He's Twilight. The detestable creature in front of me was not worth a name. He's just not.

"Right, about that. Is that supposed to be a wolf joke or are you implying something about me?" He asked, teasing me right back as he leaned his cheek into the palm of his hand, leaning into the timber table beside me, winking at me with a playful smirk on his lips.

I didn't get what he was asking me at first... But then, he runs his eyes over me little by little down and when they come back to find mine, I find them lightly breathless and he smirks knowing that I knew what he was thinking. And that I was thinking it too.

Twilight... In other words... Night. And what do you do at night? _Yeah_ , I think I'm better off not telling it out loud. Obviously. He was a boy and I was a girl. And it's not like we're 12 years old. You could call us teenage adults, I guess. So I'm sure; you probably know what he's thinking about here...

"..." Unable to counter attack, I look away, pretending to be horror-struck, when in all honest truth; I'm actually flustered and blushing. He bent his head much closer to mine, just enough so that it was buried in the crook of my neck.

"What? Got nothing to say?" He asked and I just growled deep, annoyed. He smirks again, "And isn't that supposed to be my job? Bite being bigger than a bark..." He said, his eyes lingering on me. "Wanna take a test drive?" He said, imitating me as I growl.

"What do you think, Red? _**Should**_ I bite you?" He asked tauntingly in a husky voice as he ran his index finger down my neck, down my cloak, behind my shirt and into my jeans pocket. I gave out a gasp as he did so.

"Or maybe..." He said slowly pulling out the bread knife, waving it in front of me as I grunt, anger overcoming me, "I could use this?" He said and pressed the cold steel of the blade to my throat, right underneath my chin. "I thought I smelled something funny. You brought us a souvenir. Bad, bad girl. Didn't mommy ever teach you not to play with knifes, Red?"

Even the slightest breath I took in made my skin press into the pointy edge of the blade. And so it did. Blood drew from the cut and cascaded down. I looked up to see that his eyes were trained on that little drop of blood, a gleam in his eyes as he followed its path down my throat and even lower...

I felt my heartbeat get more and more asymmetrical by the minute as his eyes travelled further down my neck, until that little drop of blood soaked itself into my White shirt as Twilight's eyes lingered there. His eyes making me burn even though he hadn't even touched me yet.

Suddenly, I heard a clank and looked down to see that he'd dropped the knife to the floor. Away from where I was. "What is that?" He said and brought his face closer, sniffing my hair as I grumble again, "What do you think you're doing? G-Get away from me, you pervert!" I yelled as I tried to push him away, momentarily forgetting that I was still bound to the pole.

He inched away from me with a serious look on his face and his hand to his chin, as though he was pondering about something. Suddenly his eyes fell to the cape on my shoulders. My cape that was as red as the blood that flowed down my throat.

He smiled a little, realizing something as I gulped. "You've been hiding something, haven't you, Red?" He said as he pulled the strings on my cape and took it off and pulled out a very small, sharp pointed chisel that smelled like sandalwood from the cape. "And what do we have here?" He said to himself as he sat down, inspecting it from all angles. "Wow, so many gifts today..." He said playing with the little chisel and my cape, wrapping it around himself as I glared at him.

"Give it back." I breathed out venomously. "Are you cold in here, Red? Is that why you want this back so much?!" He said, his tone rather accusive. My eyes followed the cape like a puppy at a biscuit. "Think whatever you want, just give it back."

"And have you sell me out once again? Nah, I don't think so. And, if you want it so badly, come get it yourself." He said smirking. "Sell you out? Ha, who do you think you are?! I don't give a damn about you!" I yelled impatiently.

He pouted cutely. "And here I thought we were playing fair. While I'm on my own here, giving you an advantage, you've been carrying these... How unfair of you."

"UNFAIR? Really? What about you? You're a damned wolf who shape shifts! Isn't that unfair enough for you?!" I shot back and he nodded, deep in thought.

Smirking, he threw the cape hastily on the floor. "Fine. I'll be merciful once again. You can have this back. _If you can reach it_." He said as I gritted my teeth at him.

He smirked at my reaction, then turned towards the door as though he already knew someone was gonna walk in through that door. And, sure enough, someone did.

* * *

It's a teenager almost our age. He was grey-brown haired with cold yet meaningful grey eyes.

"Your mother wants to see you sir. She demands your presence at this very instance in her room." He said in a deep voice, his eyes flittering back and forth between me and Twilight, a hint of hesitation in his tone for having caught us together.

"And? What's this matter about?" He asked, his eyes never leaving my face. He did not so much as acknowledge the poor boy being there. "Well, um, I-I think it would be best if you ask her yourself. It's confidential and..." He drawled, looking at me.

When Twilight didn't even move an inch, the boy sighed as he said: "Your mother would like to hear your opinion on what the pack should do next since the plans of attack to blow down the last house is slow. And the White queen, Mirana's, knights are proving to be a nuisance to our plan."

Natsume smirked. "Give me a minute." He said and the grey haired boy left with a nod of his head, his blank, emotionless eyes never revealed anything about what he was thinking.

"I'll be back, red." He said, his red eyes glinting with mischief. "Don't miss me too much, okay?" He said, his voice mockingly painful and made my heart skip a beat.

I tugged at the ropes, anger taking over as soon as he took a step away from me and turned towards the door to set out. "Hah! In your dreams, wolf!" I said and he let out a sneering scoff followed by an overly arrogant smirk.

"I hope Mirana's knights kick your f*cking ass!" I shouted out as he walks away to the door to let him know that he didn't get to me at all and I didn't care whatsoever about him.

If only he knew how his presence affected me. Well... Thank god, he didn't.

He looked back and smirked at my face. "Charming, kitten. _**REALLY**_ ," He said and paused for a second, crossed his arms against his solid torso and leaned against the doorframe. "You think your words _HURT_ me." He emphasized.

"Ah, sorry. You know how absent minded I can get." I said as he raised an eyebrow playing along. "I always seem to overlook. Your heart's as tiny as your head. Or in fact, maybe even smaller. Who knows? I've never really measured a wolf's heart before. Or its head, for that matter."

 _ **That**_ seemed to stop him. He stood motionless, dead in his tracks as he glared at me like a ghost. "Run along now puppy, mommy dearest awaits." I said tauntingly.

His growl in response was deep enough to rattle me, dark enough, to make me want to stop taunting him and menacing enough to scare me stiff. But he didn't so much as utter a word and left, locking the door.

* * *

In other words, my plans of distracting him worked marvelously. He left my hood a few feet away from where I was but totally reachable if I put my mind to it. And even though my hands hurt as though they were on fire, I pushed myself forward in hopes of reaching my hood with my untied feet.

I somehow pried the timber chisel out of the cape and positioned it on the toecap of my boots and readying myself, I threw my leg up and the chisel soared up, and into my bound hands. "Yes, yes, yes!" I cried out silently and began sawing away at the ropes.

 _Hah! In your face!_ I thought and flung the ropes aside as I draped the hood back on and looked around for a possible escape route. My eyes fell to a window high above the door and one parallel to it which lead directly to the forest. I smiled.

Unexpectedly though, I hear footsteps out the door and pressing my ear to the door, I hear familiar voices. The grey haired boy. "I'll check up on her..." He said and the door latch turned.

Fishing a tranquilizer dart out of my brown boots, I hide behind one of the walls as I await the boy to come near. As soon as he does, I take aim and strike him with the dart as he jerks and then, slips into unconsciousness sooner than I thought he would.

I nearly smiled at how easy it all was. The Big Bad Wolf had smelled and found out about the bread knife and the chisel but thankfully, I always had a plan C, and in this case, darts. Fortunately, he overlooked the darts. You can't survive in a world like this without weapons after all.

 _ **Now**_. I had to hasten and get myself out of here or else heaven knows what kind of new cage Twilight would put me in. Climbing the walls of the chaotic solid room, I was almost out the window, into the wilderness, when I decided to leave a message for my furry friend and fished out a red quill pen and a piece of paper from my bag, smirking as I wrote the message down.

And then, I ran. Once again.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you already." I said edgily. In my hurried rage towards her, I'd left her with her hood and its contents and gone to meet my mother hurriedly. I had absolutely no interest whatsoever in conquering the kingdom.

I wanted her.

I was indeed descended from a family of wolves and for the present generation, I'm the Big Bad Wolf of the tale. But I guess you could say that I've deviated quite a fair bit from the path I was supposed to take. The grand finale that was supposed to take place, I've postponed it and I'm still delaying as I just can't bring myself to take her life as I am expected to. Like in the story.

It's the fate that was written down millennia's ago. And it's the fate that everyone's following without complaints. But I don't want to. I want something more than just a story. I want something real, something—something beyond Fate.

I mean, if I feel this way, it's like—I'm already defying the fate that was written for me. And someone feels the same way. I doubt if she had already escaped. She was stronger than she looked but I did place Youichi out to stand guard.

He was stronger and quicker than her in every way. But then again, she was wittier. Despite being a wolf, Youichi wasn't. Not that much, anyways. He lacked a crucial thing for that. _**Experience**_. And she had loads of it.

It irritated me how she could so easily sidetrack me with her words. How her words affected me and could set me on edge. And even more than that, I hated the look of amusement on her face. Her lips that formed the sweetest of smiles, her blush, even her vulnerability.

They were a habitual reminder to me that I couldn't touch her. Not without harming her. When I'd wanted to caress her, cuddle with her, stroke her lips, I had to satisfy myself by acting mean to her. It was the only way I _**could**_ touch her.

I could play this game eternally with her. I'd never wanted to kill her, I just love the chase. Every time I feel as though I've _**finally**_ caught her... She _**always**_ manages to prove me wrong.

As I rush back to the room in which I'd kept her prisoner, I found Youichi who was supposed to be standing guard outside, missing. I cursed and opened the door only to find Youichi on the floor, out cold and sleeping blissfully, his mouth hanging half open.

 _What the hell?!_

Ignoring him after I was sure that he wasn't dead, I scanned the room for any signs of her. Nothing. She was gone. My eyes fell to the open window high above the wall. It had been pried open forcefully, I noticed. And suddenly, my eyes fell to a piece of paper lying carelessly on the ground beside the unconscious body of Youichi.

I picked it up and inwardly cursed her for making a fool out of me as always. And on the side of the note was a deep red lipstick kiss mark. Even from the lines on the paper, I could see that her lips were f*cking perfect.

' _I'm laughing at your face right now, Twilight. Don't miss me_ _ **TOO**_ _much, okay?'_ It said. My hands on their own scrunched the paper up as my eyes took in the sun as it set down, awakening the night sky.

 _And dear sweet Red, we do not set out into the woods at night._ I thought as I threw the scrunched up ball of paper aside and crossed over to my wolf form.

I knew I had to find her. And soon. Because heaven who knows what would happen if someone else did before I could. And I only had so much time on my hands.

* * *

A/N: Okkkk... Either it's totally amazing or totally trash. You decide. And please, be honest with me if you think that maybe I can explain things a bit better. I feel like I did my best if you're still unclear, I promise the next chapter or a few edits here and there in this one won't let you down! So thanks again!


	2. Ch 2 - Turbulence!

A/N: To all my beloved readers out there, first of all, thank you. And second of all, Sorry. Kiss me Kate, Betting on the Wrong Boy and Right call Wrong No will be delayed. Why? I've already written almost 6 chapters of Red: A new take on the old tale. It was a work in progress and I'd been working on it all these days so, yeah. But I promise, I'll update those soon too so, yeah, thank you for these reviews! Hope you like this chapter as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and I seriously wish I could stop writing this.

Chapter 2 - Turbulence in Paradise!

 _Ok_. So, I'm in deep shit right now. I walk out of one mess and manage to walk right into another one. In front of me, men in strange red armour stand proudly, pointing their swords at my throat. "Who goes there?! Reveal thy name!" A man said.

I remain hushed as he takes a threatening step forward. " _I_ _said_ , divulge thy name to us!" He repeated again. I glare at him as another knight pokes with his sword at my back, pushing me forward. A man, who appears to be the knight in command, grabs me by the jaw forcefully.

His eyes and hair are black. A cold, heartless black. It sickens me. The blackness of his eyes. It's like there's no soul, no heart, no empathy in them...

He inspects me closely as I glare at him. Then he lets me go and runs his arctic eyes all over my attire. Oh, how I wish I'd left my red cape back at Twilight's. And now, he'll know the obvious of who I am and parade it among his friends...

But he doesn't seem to notice fortunately, and only sees that I'm wearing a buffalo-checkered print dress shirt with silver foil lace sleeves, distressed grey leather jeans and shin high lace up brown boots with a silver buckle.

"Sir, I don't think she's a—" The knight behind me speaks up only to be interrupted by the person in command. "Yes, I feel so too. She's definitely not a villain. And is that—?" He said and yanked me forward into the light.

Crap. Crap. Crap. " _ **Oh**_ , _I see_. The daughter of Red Riding Hood. And... You're still alive?" He said suspiciously. Well, _duh_. Seeing that Twilight is far too stupid to end MY life.

But now's not the time to be thinking that. What are these people going to do with me? Yes, I'm the last generation Red Riding Hood's daughter. And yeah, I'm sure you're all thinking, how can I even exist if Red Riding Hood is my mom? Isn't she supposed to be dead? Just like I'm supposed to be?

Well, you see, my father is the Huntsman who drove away the last generation's big, bad wolf and fell in love with my mom and married her. And thus, me. Yeah. But I can't rely on a huntsman this time. There might or might not be one. You can never know what path the story would move on and so, I've somehow kept myself living slipping past the clutches of Twilight, MY Big Bad Wolf.

The man, knight in chief I'm assuming, sneers. "Well, the Queen of Hearts is gonna be pleased for sure this time. I'll bet you anything she has affiliations with Alice." I felt my hairs stand on end at his words. The Queen of Hearts?!

The man keeps on discussing with the other knights as I recoil in dismay. I've been caught by a knight of the Queen of Hearts of all enemies! A completely psychotic personality, she's one among the primary villains of all time. Perhaps the most mad inhabitant of Wonderland, her answer to everything is a beheading!

And might be mine as well if I'm caught! I shudder at the thought as the knights all around me gather, and begin to converse.

"Well, the queen DID say to execute any character in relation to Alice. And even if she isn't, she is still a protagonist... Better not to take a risk. If the queen loses her temper, we all lose our heads." They said and look at me cautiously. The knights all nod in agreement as I freeze in fear.

 _No way! I'm going to be beheaded?! No, no, no! No way!_

I reach behind stealthily although I know I have no chance of winning against all of them. My best bet is to create a distraction and run away like I always do. But how?

But before I can think of anything to release myself, I'm powerfully brought to my knees and came face to face with a sword right in front of my eyes. "Don't worry; I will make this quick and painless." The chief knight spoke in a cold, sadistic voice.

Just as he raised his sword and I closed my eyes on impulse, I heard a whisper from behind me. "Duck." It said. "Red, drop to the floor when I ask you to." I recognized it immediately. It was Twilight. Without a doubt. I just knew it was him.

Although it scared me stiff, I kept my eyes open. I waited and waited, and just when the man's sword was about to cut me, I heard a whisper. "Duck! Now!" It said and I dropped to the ground completely, my face scrunching up dry leaves as the sword cut through empty air.

"Dammit! Keep still! You, hold her head up!" He said and another knight stepped up, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and forcefully yanked my head up, just as a distinct growl was heard from behind.

I felt pain around my scalp and the root of my hair, as I felt the knight who held my head up, run his hands around some very _**unnecessary**_ parts of my body. "Pity... To kill such a pretty little thing..." He said in a degraded tone as I struggle to shake his hands off. Suddenly, the growls grew darker and deeper. It's almost as if Twilight's angry... But... There's no way, right?

But, as if just to prove me wrong, out of the blue Twilight leapt out of the shadows, and pounced right on top of the head knight as he let loose a blood curdling cry in pain. All swords and shields were on Twilight now in his wolf form.

"Ugh, shut up! I haven't even touched you yet!" He yelled as he got off the knight. Growling, he made his way towards me and stood right in front of me glaring at the knights and safeguarding me behind him protectively.

"Careful what you put your hands on, Stayne. This woman is my prey. Not yours." He said, every word filled and dripping with sarcasm and disdain. The chief knight called 'Stayne' sneered. "Why don't you let me do the honours then? Clearly, she's lived a lot longer than she's supposed to." He said, looking at me with disdain.

"Ha! Why don't you try, heart bloke?! I've obviously lived this long for a reason." I said fearlessly although I was quivering earlier. Now, I had outlets with which I can easily outsmart them. So yeah, I turn into a complete lioness. But it's not really for the best. This Stayne guy was hot-headed.

"Why you—!" He said drawing his sword once again.

I stood prepared as I drew my own knife but Twilight got between us. He growled a low, deep growl summoning both our attention. "Enough! And Stayne, do I need to remind you that you're on our grounds? Have we not discussed this? You and your maniac, demented Queen shall do well to keep off of our lands! Did my mother not make that point clear last time?" He said threateningly.

"B-But the girl—!" He said. "The girl, I'LL take care of as I'm supposed to. Leave now and maybe I'll forget all of this ever happened and not mention it to my mother. Stay, and I'll be forced to do the worst and although, I don't prefer that, I'll do it if I have to. You know that as much as I do, Stayne." He said in a small, hushed tone, his voice intense as Stayne glared at me.

"Alright, fine. But I have one condition." Stayne growled.

"Oh really? I thought me leaving you with all of your heads intact on your shoulders should suffice, but, I guess not. And so, what is it?" Twilight asked, and carefully took a step forward. I stood where I was, behind him. I felt safe for some odd reason.

"If we find that girl anywhere in the woods the next time we see her, I will myself make sure to decapitate her and present her lovely little head on your doorstep. Be it day, be it after dark, I WILL kill her. There are a thousand ways in this forest and only two lead her back to where she belongs. Take the inaccurate path and it will be her last." He said menacingly with a sickening scorn directed towards me as I hid behind Twilight unconsciously, slightly afraid and by instinct, clutch at his fur.

"And I'll warn you once again, Stayne. The next time you even try to lay a finger on her head, I'll maul your entire body to the point that your _lovely little Queen_ won't even be able to _**recognize**_ your face, let alone remorse." Twilight spat out in fury.

I don't know what it was, but I could feel him. He was angrier than usual. His entire aura had changed to one of rage, and his eyes were aflame with fury.

"Every time you try to insist on harm on her, you'll find me in front of you, behind you, on all sides of you. She's mine to murder, maim and torment. I'll decide when I want to kill her and when I want to keep her alive. Do it for me, and the sun won't ever rise for the lot of you."

I couldn't look at his eyes. Eyes like the ember of fire you set aflame, burning in all its glory. I've never seen eyes like his. To talk about death so easily, it frightens me. Yet, I don't know why but I'm not afraid of him. I feel unable to breathe looking at those eyes that defend me so.

I'd always pondered upon it, but I never ever got an answer... Why is that Twilight, he never kills me?! Even though he's caught me countless times, he's never killed me even though he could have, easily... And why is that he's against this man, Stayne, killing me too?!

A deafening silence pursues us, the soldiers of the Queen tamed for the time being, as Twilight turns, gesturing towards me. "Get on." He growled in a voice so low, I could only imagine hearing it. When he turns to look at me, I gasp a little and move finally. I climb and sit on top of him, my legs dangling on either side as we take off into the woods, leaving the bewildered knights behind.

* * *

The world seems different somehow, from this perspective. And at first although he saunters about quietly and cautiously, soon, he picks up his pace as I hold on to his thick yet silky soft fur as he whizzes past the dense and thick wild.

I instinctively close my eyes and lean on his shoulder blade as he runs past trees in an attempt to slow him down but he doesn't. He's still abnormally fast. I whimper a little as a branch almost cuts me again. All of a sudden, his pace weakens and I feel something warm run through my hand.

I squint my eyes at my hand but still am not able to make out what it is, seeing as it is dark. I brush it off and wipe my hands with a leaf as we enter a sort of cave. I get off of him, not knowing what to say, when he walks over to a small spring at a secluded edge of the cave. I can only gaze at him as he walks away.

'Mother said: Straight ahead, not to delay or be misled. Don't stray from your path, and you'll be alright. And so here I am, but am I fine?' I asked myself beneath the clear night sky, sighing to myself and at how things had become.

'I should've heeded her advice, but he seemed soo nice. And he showed me things, many beautiful things that I hadn't thought to explore up until then. But then, what now? When I was supposed to end, I'm still alive and feeling things I'm not meant to feel.' I thought and thought as I looked up to the sky.

Sighing, I looked down and was about to head back into the cave when a hue as red as his eyes caught my eyes, I looked down to see my hand covered in red dye. For a second, I stood confused when I understood what it was.

Running back inside to where he was, I sat by beside him, taking his arm. "Oh my god!" I gasped at the sight that almost made me want to puke. It was a grisly, gruesome sight. Natsume's whole arm was slashed away, the flesh and blood twisting and mangled in an unruly fashion... "When? H-How did this happen?" I asked as I reached for my bag. He was back to his human self and was clumsily tending to his wound.

He simply sighed before taking his arm away. "We don't have much time, come on. They'll find us if we stay here any longer." He said carelessly. "What, right now?" I asked as I held in my hand a five centimetre long bandage from my shoulder bag.

"Yes. Now. Get on and hurry up." He said, urgently. "But, at least let me dress your wound!" I began to complain when he snapped. "I don't need your help, thank you." He said impatiently.

"Dude, do you even hear yourself?! That's a really deep wound, at least let me—"

"And I don't have all day, get on."

"But, you're bleeding so much! And your flesh, it's ugh—! Just, At least—"

"I'm not arguing with you on this, Red. Get. The. F*ucking. On."

"Twilight, I'm serious. You're already losing a lot of blood. It might turn worse—"

"Red, I get injuries like these everyday and I think I'm well aware of how and when to treat them. And now would definitely not be the best time to do it. We could get caught. So, do me a favour. Stop being a stubborn headed mule and get on my back already."

"And you're acting like a five year old! Just let me—"

"Red."

I glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere until you let me dress that wound of yours, Twilight." I said once and for all as I squatted down on the floor.

"Fine. Suit yourself. And have fun getting beheaded!" He said, turning his back on me as he started to walk towards the cave entrance when I called out to him.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" I yelled out as he stopped dead in his tracks, his shoulders turning stiff. "Come back here right now and sit down in front of me." I said as he turned around slowly, really slowly, and glared at me.

"You're not going to take a step out of this cave until I dress that wound of yours! So, come back this instant." I said and crossed my arms against my chest as I glared right back without hesitation.

He sighed. "You're one stubborn headed creature that walks on two legs, you know that?" He said as I narrow my eyes. "I note resentfully." I said and bobbed my head to the side, gesturing for him to sit down. He sighed before doing as I said.

I smiled to myself as I fished out a pair of scissors from my bag. "Honestly, if you had just listened to me from the start, we'd already be out of here."

"I could say the same to you."

"And I'm not the one with a ghastly wound as big as the moon. Honestly, when did this even happen?" I shot back. He did well not to talk back to me on this one. "I pounced on him out of the blue, he struck me with his sword without knowing he did and began howling like he was the one in pain instead." I smiled a little and instead of saying anything further, he just kept quiet as I tended to his arm but well, 'quiet' is a relative term.

"Will you hurry up already? How long does it take to tie a bandage around my arm? Seriously, they're gonna catch up to us at this rate." He said hurriedly.

"Can you please shut up for just 15 seconds? I can't concentrate with you rambling on in my ear every 5 seconds and if you haven't noticed, your arm is freaking huge! Whoever asked you to grow up so strappingly with muscles all over? I can't tie it if you keep wiggling around!"

 _Okay, I did not just say that_. _Please someone tell me that I DID NOT just say that. Oh my god, this is soo embarrassing._

"People appreciate that aspect of me, you know. And if you've forgotten again, I'm a wolf. The Wolf, in fact. It comes with the job. I climb mountains and hunt just to keep myself alive. What did you expect? Glasses and a collar around my neck?" He shot back sarcastically as I shook my head at his vanity. But somehow, inside my head, I was smiling.

"Now, do you plan on getting on or not?!" He said once I'd finished. "Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first twenty times. But first, you need to cross over." I pointed out.

"And you need to get your eyes checked." He said as he took two long steps and in front of me was, a wolf. The wolf. The big, bad, black wolf. Natsume Hyuuga. It's been a long time since I called him by his genuine name.

I smiled. Then, I got on him and we set off once again. But Twilight was right. The man, Stayne, had told on us. Thanks to that jerk bloke, we had to take one too many detours to reach right where I'd escaped from. And so, here we are.

* * *

"Wait, why did you bring me here?" I asked astounded. "Where else am I supposed to take you to?" He asked as I bat both eyelids curiously. "You expect me to stay here with you?! With your family?!" I asked in horror.

He shrugged. "It's the safest place for you right now... The kingdom's too far away and you won't make it out alive if we set out at night. I'll take you back tomorrow." He said as I got off of his back reluctantly.

" _You'll_ take me back?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... So?" He said and then I realized. Holy shit! He was actually being serious! I am in deeper shit than I thought if he's actually being this grave.

"No, nothing." I said. "But seriously, do I have to stay here?" I added in hesitation as I glanced at the dark, gloomy manor resting right in the middle of a dense forest.

Crows danced and flew around above the gloomy manor and dead vines grew beside the manor in place of flowers...

"You don't have much of a choice. If Stayne knows, the Queen of Hearts knows. And if she knows, every villain born here will know eventually. The safest place for you at the time being would be here. Nobody messes with us anyways." He said.

"Why is that? I mean, the wolves are domineering, but it's not like you're the most deadly of all villains. Why would everyone be so vary of **you** of all other villains?" I asked.

He blinked at me before replying: "It's... Complicated. It's not the wolves they fear. It's my mother." He said. "You'll know soon enough." He added. And I did.

* * *

"Uh..." I am face to face with one of the nastiest villain in the land. I laugh clumsily as I try to stick to Twilight as much as I could and began to whisper. "Your mother is Maleficent?!"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah... More or less." He said tiredly. "How?" I asked terrified by her eyes, raking all over me. "It just kind of happened. My father is the last generation's wolf." He said indifferently. "You could say they found each other and bonded and then, eventually hooked up."

You could say I was at a loss for words. Seriously? Hooked up? But I did not even have the time to respond to him as Maleficent straightened up on her throne. I straightened too and my eyes were immediately on her now.

"So... You're the one they call Red Riding Hood." She spoke finally. Her voice was silvery and soft, melodious even. Like playing a harp.

"Uh, I think so?" I replied timidly. "The red cape and with your son chasing me to death, I guess that does make me Red Riding Hood." I replied hastily. "I honestly don't at all think there's anything more to being Red Riding Hood." I blabbered hesitantly as beside me Twilight, Natsume bit his lip down hard to keep himself from laughing.

"Is that so?" She said with her hand on her chin, seemingly having gained interest in moi. (Me in French). "And how do they call you?" She asked. Her beauty kind of mesmerized me. She was quite like her son.

"Um, Red?" I said. I did have a name, one my parents used. But normally, everyone just called me Red. Twilight—I mean Natsume, beside me sighed. "She meant your real name. Not what everyone calls you." He corrected.

"Oh. I thought—" I said hesitantly glancing at Maleficent, his mother, as she smiled down at me ever so kindly, it gave me shivers. What was exactly hidden behind that angelic smile of hers? I'm dying here on the inside just by imagining...

"I think I remember. Something related to apples, wasn't it?" Natsume said.

"Oranges. Mandarin oranges. My name is—"

"Oranges, right... Of course. How could I forget? And what was that pattern? Right... Polka dots!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

My face flushed bright red as I remembered the events of that day. "I'll stab you!" I yelled out embarrassed. "You can try." Was his smart ass reply.

"*Ahem*" The villainess cleared her throat and I immediately turned and stiffened once again. "So, what's this about polka dots? Is that your name? Quite strange for a name." She said as I blushed. Natsume beside me simply scoffed and tried hard, again, to not burst out laughing.

"N-no, it's not. Your son is just being delusional again and has contracted an illness that makes him refer to all teenage women as _Polka dots_." I replied in an attempt to clear things up as Natsume smirked. "Uh-Huh. Keep telling yourself that, polka."

"Call me that once again and I'll pummel you alive." I said, clenching my fists. "As I said before, you can TRY." He emphasized as I tightened my jaw deciding to ignore him completely and instead focused on his mother.

"I have a name and it's not polka or Red. Everybody calls me Red because, I'm the descendant of Red Riding Hood. My name is Mikan. Mikan Yukihira." I said in a single clear breath. I felt a little less uneasy now.

"I see. And so Mikan, what brought you here? To my lair?"

I turned to glare at Natsume. "Your son. Like, literally. He brought me here. And in what hopes is sort of unclear to me as well. I'm not a villain but he still brought me here." I said accusively. Natsume, who'd been leaning against a wall, straightened.

"We kind of ran into Stayne." He said as suddenly the air in the room got tense.

"Oh? And whatever brought this on?!" His mother asked, her voice cruelly sweet. In her eyes however, she held a solemn look that held Natsume's eyes.

"He was trespassing on our grounds and we almost got beheaded—"

The elderly keen woman cut him off. **_"We?"_** She asked her red eyes narrowed. And I turned to look at Twilight as well, awaiting him to correct himself. But he didn't.

* * *

"Yes, **_we_.** That is what I said, stop cutting me off. We somehow escaped with a few bumps and bruises and I brought her here." He said boldly as the slender woman on her throne pondered for a while. I stood quietly even though I knew he was lying.

I made it a point to ask him later about why he lied. Maleficent, again spoke up.

"Why'd you bring her here...? To protect her...? From what exactly? Her greatest risk is you." She said, her eyes cold and calculative. I scoffed. "Oh please. I don't mean to degrade him as a villain or anything but I've been running from him for three years straight. I think I can handle him myself at this point." I said rather cheekily as Natsume rolled his eyes.

" _Oh_? Confident, aren't you? So, what is it that you expect from me?" She asked as she turned her attention to me now. I was feeling bolder now and didn't hesitate.

I shrugged. "Shelter? And all my body parts intact on me tomorrow when I leave?" I asked as she smiled thinly. "And why should I help you?! What's in it for me? As a villain of course..." She asked. I smiled. Really, business in everything.

This world isn't so ideal after all. Who said we're all about fairies and happily ever afters?! There's some serious shit in this world too.

"I may prove to be an asset in the future for you. I have no intention of helping evil. And I never will, but if you are in peril in the future, I might be able to convince my friends to help you. Besides if you kill me now, I might bring more trouble than it's worth..." I said as she raised an eyebrow, awaiting my justification.

"Well, Cinderella is more or less my best friend. Not to mention The Snow Queen. And also Tinker Bell. And I guess that by design, goes for Prince Charming as well. If you kill me now, you know what you'll be setting in motion. You wouldn't want to start a brawl of good against evil, now would you?! But if you help me now, I'll be able to help you in the future as a repayment of my debt." I said.

"Hm... You drive a hard bargain Mikan." She said. I smiled. "I learnt from the best. Being best friends with Tinker Bell, Hotaru Imai, you learn a thing or two." I said.

She smiled mysteriously, tapping her long, slender fingers against her chin.

"Alright. I'll let you stay in my mansion and provide you with the utmost protection but provided you fulfil one condition." She said, "And what is that, your highness?" I asked mockingly referring to her as someone great.

"I prefer Mistress of Evil or Ma'am." She said and I nodded. "Duly noted, Ma'am." She smiles again. "My condition is that you shall surrender your hood to me. I will return it to you tomorrow, rest assured." She said as I hesitate suddenly.

"My hood?" I asked as I clutched at the fabric. Maleficent, Natsume's mother, nods. "Yes. I'd like to perform a spell on it." She said as the hold on my hood tightens. "I hope you'll understand when I ask you this, but, what kind of spell?" I asked.

"Nothing sinful, I reassure you. I want to confirm something. I give you my word." She said as I hesitate again. Well, Maleficent doesn't seem all THAT bad.

Well, nor does her son, for that matter.

I blush and slap myself mentally. _Why am I thinking about him? God, pull yourself together Mikan!_ I said to myself as I made my mind up and took off my hood and gave it to her, hanging on to the hope that I'll be getting it back.

"Thank you." She said. I smile. I don't feel bad at having lent it. I don't.

* * *

"And why am I supposed to stay in your room of all others?!"

"Because you're my responsibility, not other's." He said as he took his shirt off as I look away, blushing. Why does he have to look so freaking gorgeous?

"Hey, Twilight.., can I ask you something?" I asked, looking down, lost in thought. "It's not like when I say 'No', you'll obey me and not ask, so go for it." He said scornfully.

I frowned and my lips turned to a thin line as I wondered whether to ask him or not.

* * *

Why is she being so serious? "That day at my grandmother's cottage... You weren't the one to kill her, were you?" Her question threw me off guard. It always threw me off guard but this time, she pushed me over the edge. Why so suddenly? And why about THAT?!

I sighed. I didn't want to tell her the truth. How could I? It wasn't meant to be. WE weren't meant to be no matter how much I wished for it. That day was a mistake. I should have killed them both that day. Her grandmother and her. That's the way the story was supposed to be told.

There's only one way to tell this story, after all.

However... I changed our fate. Hell, I f*cked our fate in the face. There's more than one way to tell _this_ story, I told myself and made a huge mistake.

And now I'm suffering because of that very damned mistake I made feeling trapped in an ugly middle position seeing as I can't amend the past nor can I bring myself to kill her now, after all this time since I... Well, I...

I don't know what my feelings are for her, but I do know that they've matured into something that makes me unable of seeing harm on her. I can't go through seeing a solitary tear escape those beautiful, big, brown eyes of hers without contemplating bloody murder to whoever caused that tear to fall. To kill her would be like...

I don't even want to say it out loud... Nor can I imagine myself doing it. I just can't. But if there's something I can do, its lie. And so that's what I did. I lied. Yet again.

"*Sighs* Tell me Red, how do you kill a person who's already dead?" I asked with a look of mock pity on my face, a smirk playing on my lips. I didn't want to, but I also didn't want to complicate things further. It's best if she hated me.

Now, if only she'd make this easier for me and just bloody cooperate. "So, do I take your roundabout answer as a no?" She shot back with an expressionless face. "You didn't kill her after all." She added waiting for me to confirm her statement.

"I didn't have to..." I replied rather impatiently. "Like I said, she was already dead." I added. Her expression never changed and it irked me to no end. "Well, if nothing, at least it saved me the time from doing the act myself." I added just in the hope of spiting her. It worked like a charm and I felt relief rush through me. But...

Okay, I guess I went a little too far when I said that. Her eyes finally looked up and met mine. Hidden behind her calm brown eyes, I could see rage. And a sort of deep sad... Longing...

"And?" Her eyes probed into mine. I was shirtless, the slash on my arm was killing me and yet, I found myself prioritizing her over everything else. Like.., nothing else mattered.

"And what?" I asked, leaning my arm against the cool wood of my cabinet so that I didn't go tumbling down to the floor. My arm was throbbing in pain.

"How did you feel? Not having to do the act yourself..." Her tone was faintly and to some extent condemning and yet, desperate for an answer. I found myself unable to evade those eyes of hers. I couldn't answer dishonestly here, I knew it. She'd know I was lying if I did lie.

I exhale noisily, rubbing the back of my neck as I stripped my eyes away from hers. And even when I knew I couldn't lie to her and get away with it, I still wasn't about to admit the truth. "What do you think, Red?" I asked as I brought my crimson eyes back to face hers. My red hued eyes blazed with an unknown sincerity.

However, she wasn't about to give up so easily. "What do you think I should think, Twilight?" She shot back obstinately as we maintained each other's gaze, searching each other's eyes for unspoken answers.

"What's wrong Twilight? Nothing to say? Cat got your tongue?" She added and my eyebrows twitched. I walked towards the bed, stopping right before her. "Sorry... I meant to say 'DOG'... Slip of the tongue." She added sarcastically.

* * *

She again hit a sore spot. She always seemed to hit me square in my sore spots. For some reason, I'm never able to control my emotions around her.

Like right now, I want to break her so completely, my anger is high above my head. But then again, her unafraid eyes made me want to break her in an entirely different way than what I'd imagined. I wanted to touch her; my desires were high above my heart.

"However I felt, I was the one to feel it. Get it, Red? You've got no business poking your nose in my affairs and it would be best if you stayed away from me. I still get to decide when I kill you but like Stayne said, I AM overdue. Don't tempt me, Red. You might just be taking away years of your life." I replied, and bent over caressing my thumb against her lips as she inhaled sharp breaths, her eyes resting down to her lips.

Her eyes challenging me, boring into mine with such intense fearlessness that I wanted to lean a little forward and caress her, kiss her lips... Her boldness, braveness challenged me and I felt myself getting lured in by those unafraid eyes of hers...

But I knew I couldn't get baited by those beautifully bold eyes of hers. "DON'T TEMPT ME." I said, clutching at her jaw forcefully as I tugged them up a little, my own lips an inch away from hers.

For just a second, I lost myself into those eyes of hers, the smell of her, the soft touch of her lips, imagining what it would be like to make her mine... To press my lips to hers... before I forced myself away from her. "DON'T YOU DARE TEMPT ME."

* * *

Trying to be sensible with someone who might or might not be your grandmother's killer is not the easiest thing to do. All the more so when he's being an ass about the whole thing. Well, the joke's on you seeing as trying to resist him proves to be even harder than being reasonable right now.

A/N: To all those who're readers of Kiss me, Kate! Betting on the Wrong Boy! and Right call, Wrong No, there's a message for you on the top A/N. Sorry too lazy to repeat writing it. Hope you liked this chapter too! Any questions? Well, my answer is that they'll be answered in the next chap! :P


	3. Ch 3 - Fate!

A/N: Flashback people, Flashback! Get ready for a thriller flashback. So what really happened? Is Natsume the murderer who got away or is he something entirely different? Well, here's the story, find out for yourself! Oh, and expecting your thoughts! So let me know 'em! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 3 - The Truth of Fate!

Most of my life, I spent here, locked up in a colossal manor like Snow White by the witch. Or was it Cinderella? Oh whatever. That was one unlucky couple though. All that for a patch of lettuce. My condolences to them.

Although, I have to say, that was one _weird_ child. I mean, who grows up to have an expanse of thick golden hair that extends all the way down a tower? But back to the topic at hand...

I've been forbidden to go to the woods and had been forced to read fairytales as my favourite pass time. Apparently when the time came, I should know how to proceed with the fate that was written down for me. I never understood what my fate was exactly either. I'm a bad character apparently and I'll do something that will make everyone hate me... Whatever that 'something' is.

Meh. Whatever. Like I care. And just to spite my dad, I never did read the damned book. Not even once. Didn't so much as ouch the cover of the book. I did know the general outline of the story however. A girl, a wolf, a grandmother blah, blah, blah.

I eventually got so tired of just lying around in the manor, that one day I tricked my father and bunked home. It was suffocating to be in there, trapped by four walls and just when I was starting to value Mother Nature, a sweet hum fell unto my ears.

It was the sweetest voice I'd ever heard.

'Under the snow, beneath the frozen streams, there is life. You'll have to know when nature sleeps, she dreams... There is life. And the colder the winter, the warmer the spring. The deeper the sorrow, the more our hearts sing. Even when you can't see it inside everything... There is life.'

(The song is from Bambi 2. I couldn't think of a better one, sorry.)

Is that... what is that? Is that what they call a song? Nobody in the woods ever sang. How beautiful... I follow, attracted to the melodic voice.

I unconsciously follow the voice's trail to see a fleeting red cape by the trees. What in the world is that?! _Wow_ , I'm-I'm having a killer Déjà vu. Has this happened before? But I'm sure I've never seen it before in my life. Or her for that matter but it all just feels so recognizable, like all this has already happened.

 _'A little girl skips into the woods defenselessly and there... She encounters a wolf in disguise'._ The line just suddenly pops into my head out of nowhere. I shake my head trying to get it out of my head, but more lines pop into my head. ' _Not knowing what a wicked beast he was, she was not afraid of him as she approached him'._

For some reason, I got this animalistic tendency of hunting her down, preying on her... Was it because of the wolf in me? I was unsure of what it was, but as my eyes took in her innocent form, gliding through the trees, an aggressive instinct of wanting to touch her began welling up deep in me. I step out of the trees, curiously eyeing her.

She gasps lightly when she notices me. Uncertain, she takes a few steps back as I stare blankly at her, taking her endearing visage in. I feel... Captivated... I want to circle around her, frighten her, maybe even caress her... That is, in a non-aggressive way... If I can...

Her skin is flawlessly white just like snow. Well.., a lot more creamier looking than snow. And her lips... They're quite like... Flowers. Not red like full roses, no. Her lips were a pale pink that reminded me of a rose bud in bloom.

The top lip being thinner, but not too thin, and it had a natural cupid's bow; the bottom one was larger and more lush. The perfect of all lips I'd ever seen. Small, yet chubby parted lips. I can hear her breath. Smell her too. Wolf instincts, enhanced senses.

She had curls the colour of summer baked mud. It was perfection, it was part of her coloration, hues like the woodland and whoever gets bored of trees? I knew I didn't for a fact. In fact, I don't I ever want to leave...

Her eyes were a lovely whisky, the color of fallen leaves browned and silky with the first rain of autumn. Brown, big and innocent. Hesitant, gullible yet unafraid. A different brown however, from her hair.

While her hair was darker than most barks of trees, her eyes were a gentle brown. It was as though, a mixture of golden and orange had been mixed with her eyes. They were purely tender and considerate.

She looked at me with uncertainty in her warm eyes. "Who—Who are you?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. In her hands she held a basket full of fruits and pastries. On her shoulders was a red, red cape. Red, just like the strange hue of my eyes.

Underneath the cape, she wore a dainty baby blue and white dress, the hem of her dress covered in lace that reached until her knees. Oh, how I wished to fondle her. Touch her to ignite her various expressions. She blushed slightly, as I ran my eyes all over her, up and down, slowly, sensually.

I chuckled at the sight of her. So sweet, so innocent. "Um, you're—you're blocking my way." She said, pointing down the path. "Oh? And where is it that you wish to go?" I asked inquisitively. She hesitated, swaying on her feet.

"My grandmother's house... She's sick, I'm visiting her today. Mother has sent fruits and sweets for her to eat, so she'll get well again." She said and held the hamper up as though she was expecting me to check. I chuckled at her reaction. Instead of an aggressive kind of attraction, I found myself getting amused by her now.

I took a few steps forward. Although hesitant, she didn't step back, bravely holding the basket up for me to see. "I see. I hope she gets better." I replied. She glanced up at me and smiled ever so slightly. "Yeah, I hope that too." She replied, her brown hair was short and stuck to her face in little strands. She pushed them back shyly.

She was a head smaller than me and so petite looking, it was kind of adorable. I had this strange desire to squeeze her into my arms, the animalistic tendencies returning. Although, in a good kind of way. Like, wanting to squeeze a teddy bear kind of way.

"Um, so, can I go now?" She asked all of a sudden. Would it be wrong of me to tell her that I wanted her to stay? Or ask if I could maybe accompany her? It was the feeling of it. I wanted to.

"Whoever's stopping you?!" I didn't want to alarm her. I didn't want to frighten her away right when I'd just met her. I guess, I could just look at her from afar for now. "Thank you." She said and was on her way again.

I watched her go until she was out of sight. Then, I chuckled to myself. Enamoured with a girl. _Really, Natsume_? I shook my head and was about to go when...

* * *

"Um..." I turned to the sound of her tuneful voice. She'd... Come back? Why?

"Yeah?" I asked, delighted to see her endearing and adorable features once again.

"Do you live around here?" She asked, "If I do, does that have something to do with you?!" I asked and she blushed again. "I need to take care of granny because she's very ill. It will be nice to have a companion with me. The path is long and boring and..."

I chuckled and smirked at her gullibility. "I'm not the best 'friend' you could find here in the woods. It's best if you don't try to find me on your own accord." Although I DID want to see her again, I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Like our meeting would only end up in disaster. It was the familiarity of it all. Why does our reunion feel so familiar? Why does SHE feel so familiar? And **especially** these tendencies. It's like- I feel like a wolf that hasn't eaten for weeks and she's a fawn in disguise, standing defenselessly right in front of me.

My hands ache to touch her and I didn't like it. A part of me found her adorable in a beautiful way. Like I was infatuated with her. Like I was amused with her and wanted to know her more. Another part of me wanted to taste her like the animal I was a part of. In an assertive, hostile way.

She lost the enthusiastic gleam in her eyes. Her face turned into a pretty pout. "Why not?" She asked, still a few metres away from me. I smirked yet again. "I'm not who you think I am. Besides, didn't your parents ever discourage you from talking to strangers?" I asked, keeping my hands that were slowly turning into paws hidden inside my jeans pocket. Damn.

I really need to work on my transformation skills. Why now? Please _**ears**_ , don't pop out. For heaven's sakes, don't pop out now. And tail too. God, honestly, this cross over thing is a bloody pain in the ass. And I just hope my eyes don't start to transform.

Immature and relatively young wolves sometimes, during their transformation, undergo a series of changes in their eyes. Sclera turning black, our irises start turning to golden-yellow because of the wolf gene in our bodies. Since I'm not YET a full-fledged wolf, sometimes, I undergo the same as well and I hope it is not right now.

She frowned again. "Because.., you don't seem evil." She replied simply.

 _ **HUH.**_ What do you know. _I don't seem evil_. For some reason, that should annoy me, because technically I've been told practically since birth that I'm the antagonist of my story and yet, I find myself celebrating that she doesn't see me that way. How twisted, right?

"I appreciate the... ' _Optimistic_ '... sentiment but still, it's best if you don't come looking for me again. And don't stray from your path."

She frowned again. Then, her face lit up brightly. "Then you come looking for me!"

"Huh?!" She smiled again. "You come looking for me. I always go by this path."

"Excuse me? And why would I want to do that?" I asked crossing my arms. I mean, is this girl ordering me around? We'd barely met and she's already like, marking me as her territory?! I don't care if she feels familiar but, no one has the privilege to order ME around. Who does she think she is?! But her childlike, innocent smile is kind of difficult to stay angry at...

"I won't try to find you by my own accord. Instead, you come looking for me. I will wait for you every day. Right here. Then, there should be no problem right?"

Her jovial reply kind of bamboozled me. Is this girl loose in the head or something? Or does she just not understand common sense? Or is this the way all "good characters" living across the borders of the forest, safely in the kingdom speak?

"I have to go now. Goodbye!" She said and left, her red cape flowing behind her.

"Hey! W-Wait just a second!" But before I could chase her, she was gone. Damn, is she fast! I mean, is she serious? Then I realized, I never even got her name.

* * *

The next day, I was grounded for going out into the woods on my own. Now, I have to stay in this stupid mansion, in my room, for a whole week.

But, I wanted to go out. Now more than ever. There was this nagging at my chest.

"Aah! To hell with it!" I managed to sneak out again. Security was lax, after all. It's not like it's my fault they're so lethargic.

At the edge of the path, I see her waiting for me anxiously. I blink, then anger takes me over.

"You're still here?!" I asked accusively. It had been over 30 minutes. I'd never said that I'd come meet her, but here she was, waiting for me expectantly.

"You're late." She said with a pout and her cheek puffed out adorably like a baby.

"Did I ever tell you that I'd come, moron?!" I pointed out accusively.

"You're here now, stupid!" She shot back.

"That's only because—"

"But you did come in the end." She said, her voice coy and eyes playful.

"I never said I would! It's only because of—"

"But you came! You're here now!"

"Like I said, I only came because I was—"

"Whatever the reason, you did come." She said, all matter of factly, her lips grinning widely in triumph that I snapped.

"Okay, enough! I came, big deal. But I don't plan on staying. And don't wait up for me again tomorrow." I impulsively burst out and walked away in fury as she called out.

"I will! I will wait for you until you come!" She yelled and I pretended not to hear as I walked away, grumbling to myself and then I realized, I still didn't know her name.

* * *

The next day, I woke up and found myself chained to my bed. "Wha!? Dad? DAD! If this some kind of practical joke, it's not funny! What the hell?!" I scream, pulling at the metal shackles, that bound me to my bed.

My father sauntered in with a concerned look on his face. "It's for your own good, I promise. You'll understand someday. Until then, I'm afraid I can't permit you to go into the woods so carelessly." He said. His hair was growing aged and slightly grey around his temples but the man could land a punch. He was extremely strong.

I knew otherwise than to make him mad but I hated, HATED being chained so, despite knowing the consequences, I kept yelling at him, until he left finally. Well, I loathed being chained but perhaps, this _**was**_ for the best. At least I won't be tempted to go see her today.

 _ **Wrong**_. I'd still be tempted. How? Here's how. Getting bored doing nothing, I mean like literally, I can't even move a muscle so, yeah, **_literally._** I enhanced my senses to see if she was still waiting for me. It was quite a hassle but after a lot of focusing, I finally could hear her harmonious tune of a voice. Sometimes, it reminded me of the occasional nightingale that sung in the woods. But this time, her voice was not pretty.

"Let—Let go! Come on, please! Let go of me, you stupid—ugh! Aaah!"

Then blank. I couldn't hear anything anymore. What the hell? What happened? Did she get caught by someone? That idiot! I told her not to wait for me!

Horror filled images began popping up in front of my face. There was Scar, Shere Khan and many other potential villains out there right now... What if she got caught by...? God, this is bad! Really, really bad!

I stood up instinctively and was about to take off when I remembered. Damn it dad! In an impatient hurry, I pulled at the metal chains with all my might and they broke easily. Blackish powder flew out when they broke apart. The chains were enchanted I realized, but I didn't care.

I threw them aside and climbing the wall high window, I leapt out and ran and ran.

I focused my sense of hearing on her once again and heard her, grunting and well, I guess and hope, still unharmed. I picked up on my pace and rushed down the path when I saw her, crouching, on the ground.

"Are you... Alright?" I asked panting and looking around frantically, expecting Scar or some other villain to pop out of the blue, but she was alone thankfully.

"Thank god, you're here!" She exclaimed as I examined her for bodily harm. None.

"What... Happened?" I asked, still out of breath as I examined her once again just to be sure. She was wearing a pretty yellow sundress with sunflower patterns and her usual red cape.

"Oh, it was the most awful thing! A horse came out of nowhere and I tripped. See?" She said, pointing to a small scratch on the back of her elbow. "I fell into that bush! And when I got up my cape got stuck into that stupid branch and it just won't let go of me!"

I stood motionless as I let her words sink in. A... Branch?! "A branch?! A BRANCH?!" I asked, horrified.

"This is my favourite cape! I don't want to tear it apart. Hey, can you help me set it free?" She asked, pointing to a stem where her red cape had gotten stuck.

I was at a loss for words. This—This total nitwit! A BRANCH!? A freaking branch! I ran all the way out here to save her from a branch! "You, you!" I wanted to strangle the stupid idiot. "Are you insane or what?!" I asked, my tone of voice reaching an octave higher as she blinked.

"What did I do? Why are you lashing out at me?" She asked in a confused tone. I'd no answer to that. I couldn't tell her the truth. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I did.

I grunted in anger as I turned towards the branch, forcefully untwining her cape. "Is that—What is that? Polka dots?" I said and unexpectedly, I'm smacked against my cheek. "P-Pervert!" She exclaimed as I blinked.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked. She blushed. "You-You peeked into my—" I didn't understand a thing she said. "Don't do that again, it's rude. Very rude." She said gravelly as I frowned. "Look, I have no interest whatsoever to peek into your polka dotted whatever! I was only trying to untwine your cape like you wanted me to. Don't just smack me out of the blue!" I shot back as she blushed even furiously.

"But you, you—Fine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She said as I blinked. Is polka dots some sort of secret code or something embarrassing among women? I gave up on finding out as to what was so embarrassing that she hit me and decided to change the subject.

"Didn't I tell you to not wait for me anymore?" I said as she pulled a face. "I would have missed you if I didn't. And you tell me not to wait, but you always come."

I clenched my jaw. _And whose fault do you think that is, you fool?!_ "I didn't come to see you today. I was going somewhere else." I said hoping to see her frown but it had the opposite effect.

"Then that means you DID come to see me yesterday!" She exclaimed in joy as she jumped up and down. Boy... Is she optimistic?! And also totally exasperating in the process. I can't decide if I want to kiss her and squeeze her in my arms or bite her and strangle her by the neck.

"No! I didn't come to see you today or yesterday and I'm warning you, stay out of the woods. And if you insist on coming here, no matter what, then stay on your path and trust nobody. It's not safe here in the woods." I said, snapping furiously and left.

She called out to me again. "You're right. I'm sorry." She said. I turned to see her a little serious. Finally. Now I won't have to— "But... If there _**is**_ any danger then, you WILL come for me, won't you? Even if I don't call or wait for you?"

What does she expect from me? Sighing, I looked away. "Just like today." She added with a smile as I blush slightly. "*Sighs dramatically* Well, I guess, if you're in deep, deep, **DEEP** trouble, then maybe yeah. I'll try to save you. Granny needs someone, after all."

She smiled at me. Sweetly. Ever so sweetly. One of the best smiles I'd seen. I smiled back thinly. I wondered if this is what being friends meant. "Then, I guess, I'll try to stay out of trouble too. For granny. Thank you." She said.

"For what?!" I asked restlessly. I was annoyed at this warmth and tenderness that's beginning to well up in my chest. Even if it felt insanely good. Actually I think, it was more because it DID feel insanely good. "For coming to save me." She replied.

I sighed. "I didn't come to save you... I said that I would _**try**_ to save you if you were in any trouble. You're thanking me a little too soon." I said in a frustrated tone and all she did was beam up at me.

"Well then, thank you for saying that." She said and turned around, flipping her red cape. "Goodbye!" And she was gone. I didn't see her again after that day. Although I hoped for it. It was kind of lonesome when she left.

And then I realized I still didn't know her name... And nor will I ever get to. I smiled to myself as I walked back home.

* * *

"I hope you have a good explanation for this, young man."

"Uh..."

I completely forgot, that's right! I was chained up securely in my room. What was I thinking coming in through the front door?! My father was furious and grabbing me by the arm, and my mother trailing behind us coolly, he dragged me to my room.

All three of us turned to stare at the locked door. On the door handle was a lock that was almost three times the size of my hand. And it was locked without a scratch. I bit my lower lip. Great! He'd gone as far as to lock me inside my room AND chain me up! Wow, now that's a dad!

My father looked at me in scepticism and hurriedly unlocked the lock and sauntered inside while I stayed out but he dragged me in as well, along with my mother.

"Oh my." My mother was the first one to speak. I glared at her.

But I guess, one could understand her surprise. "Did you—? But _how_?" In my dad's hands rests a metal chain of solid width. His gaze turned towards the window that's in—well, tatters. I had to break the window to get out after all.

Both my parents turned to me in astonishment. "Don't tell me you did all of this?" He asked, his eyebrows twitching as I gulped. "I-I might have. I-I had my reasons alright?!" I said in my defence as mother scoffed. "Clearly." She said and I glared at her once again.

"Alright, I'm sorry! I won't try to escape again, okay?" I assured although my father, for the rest of the week, remained quite vary of me. And my strength.

I'd just unconsciously proven that I was the strongest wolf to have been born in our entire pack. Those chains were no ordinary chains, after all. They were intended for the taming and training of wolves. And I'd wrecked through them effortlessly. And at such a juvenile age too.

No sooner after that revelation, I learned another miserable fact. "You mean to say, I have to KILL her?!" I asked. I thought it was just a fairytale. I mean, I knew what I'd been told but still... I'd never taken it _seriously_. I mean- How was I supposed to know it was the cruelty of fate?! I'd never seen my father look **this** miserable in his entire life.

The only girl I'd ever met and who probably considered me a friend... I have to kill her. The dangers I promised I would try to keep her safe from... How am I supposed to keep her safe from myself?!

I have to wipe her off the face of the earth? That smile of hers, that innocence? But why? Especially seeing as I want to meet her just... Just once more myself... Hear her sweet voice, smell her sweet scent, meet her eyes and see her blush, get to know her more... Know her name...

* * *

She gasped. "You scared me!" She said. She was older now, just as I was. But she hadn't changed. She'd remembered me. "Am in any danger now?" She asked, her lips turned up forming a mocking and playful smirk.

I chuckled at the sheer irony of the question. "Oh, you've got no idea." I replied as she blushed, looking down. "You still take this same path?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Mother said: Straight ahead, not to delay or be misled. Don't stray from your path, and you'll be alright. And then I remembered, someone else said the same thing." I smiled. "I never got to know your name." She added stepping closer to me as I took a few steps back, reality pouring into my infatuated, smitten, fanatical senses.

"I told you, _**don't seek to get close to me**_. I'm not your friend. I'm the farthest thing from your friend." I said hatefully as she frowned, sensing the gravity of the subject in the pitch of my voice.

Then she smiled. "I'm going to my grandmother's house. She's taken to bed. She's pretty aged now and ailing." She said as I nodded thoughtlessly.

"There are so many other paths worth exploring." I suggested. I question if I should be doing this. If I wanted this? "Just the same old one is soo boring. And look what you're ignoring." I said and took her by the hand.

She blushed but followed after me. Her eyes filled with admiration was a sight for sore eyes. I could look at her like this forever. "Mother said not to stray, but I guess a small delay..." She said and shrugged as she sat down contentedly.

"Granny might crave a fresh bouquet." She said happily wandering through various patches of lavender, tulips and daises as I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Sure polka dots. Take your time." I finally knew what it meant. After I got a sister, of course. She blushed again. "Will you stop that?! I can't believe you remembered, even after all this time..."

"You did smack me across the cheek..." I said, mockingly rubbing my cheek.

"I apologized! And it wasn't even my fault!" She shot back glaring at me, although, there was a hint of a smile in that scowl of hers, and I smirked back.

"Still smacked me." I replied cheekily and she frowned, pouting in that adorable way of hers. I just smiled.

I ran my eyes all over her once again... She was more beautiful now... Still adorable in some parts, I guess. But more than that, she was... She was beyond words... Now she was... More than just an innocent little girl. Although, less than a woman.

She was somewhere in between... Which kind of drove me _**crazy**_.

Her soft, ivory shoulders were exposed and her brown curls fell down her back. Her lips were carefully tinted pink red. She wore a form fitting dainty off shoulder dress of lacy periwinkle. I'd never seen her like this before...

She looked different and yet, altogether, the same. I still recognized her sweet smell and her voice. Sometimes It was as gentle as a kitten, and as radiant as a sunset. She can speak with kindness, but never hesitates to speak her mind. Her every inflection and every atonement is still audible. She still commands, corrects, and commends.

Her voice is sweet... And yet, at the same time bold, mellowness laced to it.

"So, enjoy yourself, I'm leaving." I said, and left with dread and guilt written all over my face, as I reminded myself who I was. And who she was. And that we could never be as one.

 _You can't live with your meal after all..._

* * *

...

"So it's finally time?" The woman asked me with wistful eyes. I felt shame all over. "Believe me, I dread it a lot more than you do." I said and sat down next to the bed. "What am I doing?" I asked myself as I hung my head in my hands.

"Oh, suck it up!" The elder said contentedly. I knew all too well now who that idiot took after. How can this woman be so cheerful and energetic, when she knows what I am here to do?!

"I see you're a lot like your granddaughter." I commented, with a melancholy smile. She seemed surprised, cautiously putting a hand on my shoulder as she spoke up:

"Mikan? You've met her?" She said as I smile slightly. _Mikan_. So that's her name. "Is that... Apples?" I asked, I knew Mikan was some kind of fruit. The old woman smiled. "Oranges. Well, no matter. You're not the one dying here! So, man up!" She said.

And again, we're back to square one. In other words, I'm back to feeling miserable. "Well, frankly, I wish I wasn't the one responcible for yours either." I confessed.

"Ah, but, the story doesn't work that way, does it?" She said as I nodded, sighing. "Remind me, why do I have to do this? I don't even know you and I have no personal grudge against you either." I said and she stroked my head kindly to my surprise, this time less cautiously, pure empathy in her touch.

"Well, the story says that you like my taste and want to eat me." She said as I recoil in disgust. "I'm NOT a cannibal! I'm only part wolf but that doesn't mean that I eat humans." I replied. "Then just kill me. I'm dying anyways." She said, her eyes tired and exhausted from life.

"I'm not a murderer either! If I was, I wouldn't be in this problem right now at all! It's all the consequences of having parents who raised you with morals instead of without. Where I should wield a sword, I'm sympathizing with old maids on their deathbed!" I shot back angrily. "I see you're rude as well and really unfit to be the Big Bad Wolf, shockingly." She commented in a low tone, almost jokingly.

I chuckled dryly. "You think?!" I said but she didn't reply again. I stood up to see that her eyes were closed, her lips a thin smile. "Hey, um, granny?" I shook her a little, but she was lifeless. My eyes widen. I brought my finger up to her nose. I felt her pulse, a heartbeat, anything.

I looked away as remorse took me over. She was dead. _I owe you one granny_. I said to her, not that she could hear me. And just when I was leaving, she barged in as I stood motionless as her eyes fell to her grandmother.

Fear taking over at her lifeless form, she rushed over to her grandmother, shaking her, calling out to her. Looking for signs of life. "Grams! Granny! No, no, no. Y-You can't be- Wake up, it's me!" She said and I could do nothing. Only watch as her eyes turned glossy.

"What, what happened? W-What did you do? W-Why is she?! Why is she not waking up. She can't be dead, she just-" She asked. Her eyes were filled with tears, now rolling down her cheeks, her voice choking on her sobs.

 ** _Fate, huh? _**_Fine, if that's what you want..._ "I warned you, didn't I... I'm the farthest thing from your friend... You shouldn't trust strangers so easily polka. Now look what you did. What a shame." I said, faking the regret and remorse I felt inside myself, pushing them aside forcefully as I pried the hateful words out of my mouth.

She shrieked as I crossed over to my wolf form. "Pity. I'd say I was sorry but... You see... _**It's**_ **fate**. I can't help it." I said. "You wanted to know my name, didn't you?!" I added, wanting to drop one last hurrah on her. I can't be close to her... I just can't. I can't allow her either. Now I KNEW what this familiarity was.

"I think you already know by now, Mikan." I said mockingly. She gasped. "H-How do you, how do you know my name?!" She asked, her features one of horror. "A little birdie told me." I said and looked over to her grandmother, my eyes emotionless at her lifeless form and I shrugged before walking out of the door.

So this is what pain feels like...

I wish I could have just killed her now. I wanted her to live and yet I also wanted to put an end to MY suffering. How cruel really. _**FATE**_. How cruel a word.

* * *

A/N: You're frail and I'm sly. Our 'meeting' signals the end. It's cruel, we're cursed and our destiny will never change. Why are you? Why, why am I? The Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood... And yet, with every bite, I yearn to caress. With pain, I'll add passion. Imagine you in my arms as I make you mine. (I swear, these lines took the life out of me! Hopefully, it was worthwhile writing them.) :)

See in the next chapter if the Big Bad Wolf resists his Red as the both do the inevitable: Share a room.


	4. Ch 4 - New Beyonds!

A/N: I'm posting hella lot of chapters today, I know. But it's Valentine's day and I thought you deserved something sweet! Let me know your thoughts about the chapter! See you soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 4 - Beyond the Fairytale

"And thank you for the beautiful dress!" I said, my voice and smile strained, forced to a fault. I hadn't yet recovered from the shock of Twilight's words, after all.

I wasn't angry... I was anxious. For an answer. The truthful one which he hadn't yet told me. And how did I know he was lying?

Well, it all started that day when I saw him in my Grammy's cottage. He was doing nothing, just hovering over her with a look of guilt plastered all over his face.

Guilt, regret and shame. It was written all over his face and when I opened the door, he spun around and I caught a glimpse of that face. It terrified me. His face that was so deep and twisted so visibly in pain.

I wanted to comfort him, go over and press my hand to his cheek, ask him what had happened when my eyes fell over to my grandmother's motionless body.

All thoughts faded and my mind blank, I rushed over and in the heat of the moment, all I could do was ask him what he did. He was the only one there. I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't mean anything. I only wanted answers.

" _Pity. I'd say I was sorry but... You see... It's_ **fate** _. I can't help it."_

But, his words engraved into my soul deeper than any dagger could. They shook me so brutally, I couldn't even speak.

He heard the echo of my voice, and his whole aura and demeanour changed. It was frightening. My heart stopped beating completely and I felt incapable to breathe for several minutes. It was after he left that I collapsed to the floor.

My legs unable to take the weight of his words, trembled even after I buckled to the ground. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. That day, I cried for hours altogether and nobody came to soothe me. Nobody told me it would be alright.

I longed for my mother's gentle embrace to envelop me in, and all I had was a dead body and words endlessly echoing in my head. I'd never forgotten the boy who had come to my rescue so breathlessly. Even when I hadn't called for him.

I laughed at the memory, then I cried. It was never enough. That guilt ridden face of his, the cruelty of his words and that sweet, sweet boy who was the first ever friend I'd made. I'd gone back home the next day and told my mother.

She was so, so thankful that I was breathing. I cried and she held me in her arms for a long time. We'd all gone to the woods to get her body and properly lay it to rest, when the local doctor made a visit.

"Wait, so you're saying, she died of age?" I asked, my eyes as wide as saucers. He nodded and cleared his throat, looking cautious all of a sudden.

"Yes. There were no signs of struggle and frankly, it was time. There are no proofs that it was an animal attack either." He said looking at me, rather accusively. It was as though he was contemplating whether to kill me himself. I should be dead, after all. And... He didn't kill me.

But I didn't care, I felt a heavy burden off my chest. "We can't stray from the story however... So, I'll write in her report that it was an animal attack and that her inside organs were severely injured." He said, looking to my parents who nod reluctantly. "It's for the best, I guess." My mother said as I sighed in relief.

 _He didn't murder her._ He didn't murder her! _But then, why? Why did he lie?_

And so I've been chasing him for the past three years looking for answers. I want to know. Know why. Why he always, _**always**_ lies.

* * *

"It's all I had, and it was green which I thought you might not like, so I turned it to pink, I hope you don't mind." Maleficent said as she ran an eye over the dress that I now wore. It was shorter than I'd liked but I didn't protest. And pink wasn't really my colour either, shockingly (Since I AM a girl), but since she was more than generous with the romper, I smiled keeping quiet and didn't argue.

I blushed underneath her intense gaze. "Of course not, ma'am! It fits flawlessly and it's comfortable too. I really am grateful." I replied hurriedly, smoothing down the romper. She smiled at me as I blush yet again. Seriously, these Hyuuga's seem to have a really extreme side effect on me. Before it was the son, and now the son's mom. I mean, like seriously...

What the hell is it with these Hyuuga's?! Are they all born with smoking eyes or do they just have it in for me?! I can't seem to stand straight whenever _**they**_ look at me with those eyes. Bold emphasis on the 'they'.

"One can tell Red." The voice that interrupted us gave me shivers. A chill ran down my spine as I turned to meet his red hued eyes. How has his family put up with his infuriating, rotten personality for all these years?! God, hats off to them!

He ran his eyes slowly and quite evidently down my body and I, all too aware of his eyes on me, shifted uncomfortably, half in pleasure, half nervously.

"One can REALLY tell Red, how _flawlessly_ the dress must fit and how _comfortable_ it must feel." He said sarcastically, as I cringe and blush at the same time. His eyes flicker dangerously, before darkening into a deeper shade of red.

"And can I REALLY not change quarters?! I'll be fine sleeping on the floor as long as I don't have to endure him for another night and that too, under the same roof!" I could tell without looking that I was flushed, so obviously, Maleficent could too.

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but it wouldn't be safe if I left you on your own." I grunted and made sure she could hear it. "I guarantee you, you're perfectly safe in here." She added with a dazzling smile as my face twisted in disgust.

"Fine, fine... As long as he keeps his hands to himself, whatever." I replied as I turn to glare at Twilight and he smirked without looking at me. His eyes were on a book. I felt even more annoyed at the picture of his sarcastic smile and that he didn't even look up to acknowledge me!

"Oh, I swear, all hands off of you." He said without looking up from his book and I grimaced at the mockery in his tone. I blushed and grimaced even more when I saw Maleficent—unbelievably his mother, glance between the two of us, back and forth.

"Har-Har. Oh, very funny. I'm being serious here." I replied masking the fluttering sensations beginning to pool deep in my belly with irritation in disguise. This man. Wolf. Whatever.

How can he make me feel this way when all he says is such terrible things? I mean, I'm getting all jumpy here just to meet his eyes and he's acting as though nothing's happened even after all the terrible things that he said to me just a few minutes ago.

"So am I. Cross my heart and hope to die. All paws to myself, I give you my word." He said from the far corner of the room, on top the bed. His hot, laser like gaze still trained on the book. And just in hopes of annoying me further, he smirks and makes out a symbol just against his heart as I tighten my fists in fury.

His presence seemed to murmur around me like a mosquito that I just can't seem to swat to death. Every word, movement and breath he carried out seemed to make my blood boil to no end.

I wanted to go back and strangle him against the bed. But I tried, oh I tried so hard, to dissipate the anger within me so that I didn't erupt out and charge on him like an enraged panther. Believe me, I wanted to.

And so, instead, I tried to act like always, gritting my teeth and bit the insides of my cheek just to keep myself from wearing an infuriated expression. I didn't want him OR his mother to think that he got to me, never mind the fact that he in fact, _did_ get to me.

"Well, if you need anything else, I'll be right down the hallway, so..." She said with an extremely suspicious, and somewhat amused expression. Before leaving though, she turned to cast Natsume a glance before walking out the door.

* * *

The latter however, remained completely ignorant to his mother's antics. He simply went back to reading his book. Left alone, I clumsily shifted back and forth on my feet, not knowing what to do. I tried to ignore the fact that he was shirtless. My eyes fell to the ancient old book he held.

"I didn't know you could read. They provide education as well in the forest, huh?" I commented, rather rudely so, in hopes of getting him. I failed. "What'd you think?! That we're all boorish, brainless oafs? Unlike _some_ people, we antagonists cherish common sense." He replied with an evil-ish smirk pulling the corners of his lips up. Instead of riling _**him**_ up, I found _**myself**_ getting annoyed.

"Excuse me?! What do you mean by that?!" I asked as I sat cross legged on the bed. He set his book down and finally turned to look at me. "I never seem to understand your logic, Red. What kind of an insufferable fool are you, to keep on coming back to the forest, when you know all too well about the dangers that lie in your path?"

White knuckles from clenching my fist too hard, and gritted teeth from the effort to remain silent, my hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid— Burning, slicing, potent. Face red with suppressed rage.

I wanted to yell as rage filled my belly. I felt my ears getting hot. I glare at him then spat out, "The same kind of insufferable fool you are, actually! Funny you say that when you never learn either. Just how many times has it been now?! It's been three whole years that I've lost count... You continuing to pursue me around even though you know all too well that you'll never ever catch me." I replied.

He sneers at me then chuckled to himself only adding fuel to my wrath. "You think this is funny?!" I snap. He silently glares at me with hatred in his cruel, glimmering eyes and a smirk as evil as his character.

"Honestly... Exactly how stupid are you?" He asked, he turned to give me his entire attention and for a moment we just held each other's eyes. Then, he leaped over to my side and positioned himself in such a way that I was trapped.

Between him and the bed. And that didn't do me much justice as you can imagine. I mean, he was hovering over me with such a satisfied sneer on his face, his body just barely above mine, an inch of space between us so that either of our bodies weren't touching... I didn't know whether to feel thankful or... Disappointed. Immensely.

There was something intimidating about him, from the way he moved to his slightly silky long, raven black hair and his thin, arid lips that form the most mischievous of smiles... Not a grown, matured man like smile but...

A child like, simply boyish smile that held an unhealthy addiction to teasing me. Or well, ' _ **girls'**_ in general but I didn't know that... In fact, I didn't know anything about him...

He leans further down so that his bare chest is slightly touching and right on top of mine. The inch of gap between us torturing me. On one end, I want to reach out and wrap my arms around him and on another end; I want to bloody kick his body away from mine with my foot. He breathed in my ear as my hands clutch at something.

He moved away from me and I sigh in relief inwardly. I sucked in a sharp breath as his shirtless chest lay exposed to me. Gawking wouldn't QUITE describe my state. I was _captivated_ by his physique. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. His body was drool-worthy. He had a chiselled chest, and the skin on top of it was glistening. His abdominals were sculptured to perfection as his six-packs pop...

Who knew he had such a sight for sore eyes hidden under a simple, harmless shirt?! I mean, this is illegal! No one should have the right to look this good...

He still hovers over me as I—WE just... Gaze at each other... Lost for words...

I feel the need to say something. But then again, I don't. There is this uneasy, knot like feeling I absolutely want to get rid of though. Not in my throat, not in my belly, but somewhere lower. But then again, somewhere higher. I can't quite pinpoint it.

I just feel it. My eyes follow his every moment. From the corner of my eyes, I make out his fingers grazing my ears, tucking threads of my long, silky brown hair behind my earlobe. I ever so lightly flutter my eyes, breathing out sharp, quick breaths.

Amused, he smirks a little. Then caresses the side of my jaw, tracing his fingers to my cheek. His eyes dilate, turning darker, if that's possible... But they do...

I close my eyes, sighing as he strokes his fingers against my lips. I open them back, locking eyes with him as his hands travel down to my neck, then my nude arms and on to my shoulders, passing electricity as I groan and squirm at his touch. His eyes again glimmer dangerously. I gasp inwardly as his whole aura turns to one of peril.

He smiles, a millimetre, HUM of a smile, before trailing his fingers down my arms, connecting them to my fingers, playing them. His hands were bigger and a lot more sturdier than mine. I could feel the lines of his palm against mine as he held it. Felt good, holding hands that is. I felt so relaxed yet intimate.

When I looked up into his eyes again, I felt it. He was eyeing every inch of me... In an almost indescribable way. Like my fingers, he held them in his in a domineering, possessive way, his eyes gliding over my nails, the shape of them, their red hue and on to the length of each finger, the texture of each individual finger, before pressing the inside of my hand, my palm to his lips, breathing in the fragrance of my palm in delight.

He half opened his eyes, staring me down. I felt the aggression, the predatory gleam in his eyes and for a moment I lost myself in those eyes... In the danger of those red eyes... Like a beast looking down at his prey. Challenging it to run away.

I felt the need to speak. The need to break up whatever this was. I couldn't possibly go any further than I already have. Nor could I let him. Evidently he's not being his usual self. I've never seen him look at me like... THIS. The consequences would be catastrophic if I let this happen tonight.

* * *

"W-Why did you lie?" I asked, in between heavy breaths and our fingers tangling. I could feel his shoulders go tense and rigid upon my question. Without warning, his eyes were back to being the same bitter cold. I felt relief rushing through me when I saw them.

"You do realize, right? My answer won't change depending on the number of times you bring up the same damned issue of granny dearest resting in heaven." His voice and the sadistic smile tugging at his lips made my stomach recoil in pain however.

I felt myself shrink back into the mattress as I bit my lip looking away. "I-I, I didn't mean that..." I said lying through my teeth although it seemed preposterous. Why in the world would he believe me?

"Oh? Then what DID you mean kitten?" He asked, bewilderment hidden behind his mysterious, mocking smirk. I bit my lip, looking away uncomfortably, as he smiles. Seeing no other way out, I work on elaborating my lie... By lying even more.

"Y-You know. With that knight, you lied." He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Do explain." I shifted uncomfortably against his nakedness. "Can you..." I tried to push him away by the chest and I failed miserably. He didn't move an inch. "Nah. I think it's better to observe you from here. Makes for a good view..." He said, running his gem like eyes down my less than covered body. "This had better be good, kitten."

I gulped as I looked away. "That knight... Stayne... Y-You lied. Why did you lie?" I asked perplexedly although I have no idea what I'm talking about! Nobody on earth should lie THIS blatantly without a clue of what they're saying.

"Red... Seriously, do you have any idea what you're talking about, yourself? Or are you just making it up as we go? Cause that's what it looks like to me." He replied, a smug, satisfied look on his face.

I was at a loss for words... That's when it hit me suddenly. Fortified with the truth, I pushed him away a lot less hesitantly. "I'm not making it up! You lied to your mom and told her that that man was going to kill both of us. I'm the one who got caught, why'd you throw yourself in with me?" I asked trying to cross my arms.

"Uh-Huh. And that's exactly why I label you as one of the dumbest human being to walk on this godforsaken planet." He said in a bored fashion, getting off of me.

"Hey, I am not dumb!" I retorted impulsively without acknowledging why he called me stupid in the first place. " _ **Sure**_ , and I'm 2 months pregnant." He said, putting on his widest, mocking-est, sparkliest smile only cause he knew it drove me crazy.

"Will you get to the point already!?" I retorted as a muscle in my jaw twitches as he flutters his abnormally long eyelashes.

"My point is, _**Red**_ , you really need to work on your wits sweetie. And your head for that matter. Why do you think I'd lie? Have you even considered for a moment that I am the wolf that is supposed to KILL you?! You really think my mother would've let you stay if I just let slip that I saved you for the reason that I wanted the honours of killing you myself?" He said and suddenly, it all made sense.

"You think Maleficent bought what you said?! That this Stayne guy caught both of us and was gonna kill us? _Really_? I mean, you could have lied better than that."

"Even when lying, you can't lie too much or she'll get doubtful. It was a convenient enough story to hear. Plus he was trespassing which adds to her purpose. As long as she ends up staying distracted, our job's done. Doubtful if she'll throw you a bone, now that she has to deal with Stayne."

I remain silent, taking his words in. "You'd better be on your toes however, Kitten. Seems to me, my mom's taken quite a fancy to you." He said suddenly, his tone for a change, serious. I raise an eyebrow curiously. "You do want your organs INSIDE your body, right?"

My eyes widen in shock at his carefree words. "M-M-My organs!?" I said, hugging myself cautiously. He chuckled ironically. "She likes to stay... Gruesome. Nastiest villain in the land and all that. Don't go behind any closed door all by yourself with her. She might end up stealing some of your parts." He said and suddenly fear takes me over. I feel nauseous.

He inched closer to me, again stroking my cheek with his thumb. "It's a delicacy. In fact..." He whispered into my ear letting the intensity build. I felt nervous due to the growing anxiety in the air. He was again so close to me. Stroking me fondly. Again, like an animal, desperate to savour me.

"I don't think I'd mind tasting you myself..." He said huskily, his eyes twinkle with an unforeseen mischief and naughtiness. His smile is playful yet... Dangerous.

"Isn't that how the story goes, Red?"

See, I'm kind of getting ahead of myself here. Smile, playful and dangerous?! Eyes, twinkling with mischief?! Hands, stroking my cheeks fondly?! And I—I admit,

I Am kind of _excited_ about it. I know. I KNOW. It's complicated. This side of him is so new to me. I've never seen him act this way towards me. It feels unbelievably alluring yet there's this danger... Touching me so fondly. I mean, isn't he supposed to hate me? Or... Is he?

And tasting me? A second ago as you might have read yourself, I was ready to puke my guts out should he spout out any more nonsense of the sort. And now, here we are. I can't believe I'm actually looking forward—expecting something! Since, well, it's him and not Maleficent... You get the picture, right?

I finally manage to pry something out of my mouth that has put itself on hold. "Y-You're, you're joking..!" I asked, and he smirks. "If only I was _NICE_ enough to say that..." Again, instead of getting more annoyed, I find my heart throbbing.

"But unfortunately, I'm not." His voice is heavy. His eyes glazed, yet, so focused as though he's peering into my very soul. His eyes have never left mine ever since this crazy evening began. They're so directly focused on me that I can't help but gaze at them right back, wondering what is exactly hidden behind them?

I quiver ever so slightly as he reaches past, grazing my earlobe with his lips. Taking in sharp breaths, my hands reach out on their own, resting on his arm.

I can feel his smirk on my ear as he nibbles on them lightly. Guiding my hands with his, he raises my hands to loop his neck before encircling his own around my waist. Leaning on the headboard, I give in to the desire I'm feeling and let my fingers run across his jawline, trailing it up and down to the crook of his neck.

"Should I be worried, Red?" He asked suddenly, still nibbling on my ear, his breath and words falling on them, making me cringe in delight, _almost_ making me moan. His knee rests between both my legs, grazing my bare thigh as I blush, my legs tightening around his knee on their own.

My lips open and close. I whisper the word without knowing I did. "About...?"

"It's almost as if you WANT me to... Do whatever it is that we're doing..."

His words bring me back to reality and I snap out of the glazed dream. _Holy shit! I DID NOT! OMG, I did not! Someone tell me I did not!_

"Ah!" I let out a shriek suddenly. It takes me a while, but I manage to process in the details that Twilight's chuckling. Because he caught me off guard. And pried out a yell of surprise successfully from my lips. All because he bit me. All too suddenly.

"...Keep dreaming!" I bark out scornfully due to have being made into a fool. Yeah, I am just angry at him. For the reason that I DO want him to do whatever it was that he was doing.

"At least I'll have the reassurance of knowing it might come true one day... What's that phrase you icky people use? The one with the glass shoes?! Right, 'Dreams do come true'." He replied mockingly, the animal look disappearing slowly.

I scoff at his pretentious belief. " _ **Please**_. If dreams really DID come true, I'll be the first to know. There's this dream I have been mulling over, you see. I seem to get it every night; it follows me even in my daydreams and yet, never comes true. It's as if though the dream is mocking me."

"Do tell me more... Am I in it?" He asked suggestively with a wink.

"Oh, sure. It's all about you actually. A dream where I live in a _**perfect**_ world where you don't exist. Or even better! My knight—Oops, My Hunter on a tall white horse, who comes to my rescue and cuts you open only to leave you for the dead and then we live happily ever after! Dream come true."

His expression suddenly goes blank and he loses the smirk, having gained a vacant line as an expression that settles upon his thin cerise lips.

"I find myself visioning about it every night, daydreaming about it every morning, fantasizing about such a world every time I open or close my eyes, and yet, it never seems to come true." I added.

Then, suddenly, after a _loooong_ expanse of muted silence, he chuckles without any emotion in his laugh. "You think of me so much you want to get rid of me? That's really harsh, Kitten." He said with a hand held up to his heart, mocking pain.

"That is not what I said!"

Again, he manages to totally throw me off balance. I said something and he twists it in such a way that it turns into something that I mean the opposite of.

* * *

What is it? I'm not angry; I'm just exhausted with the world. I just wish everyday could be as undemanding as today. Simple, sweet and short. Conversations, and just me and him... Why can't the world be less complicated?! I'm 'supposed' to be Red Riding Hood. I'm 'supposed' to be dead. I'm 'supposed' to hate the Big Bad Wolf.

I'm a person above Red Riding Hood. I have my own thoughts and my feelings are definitely not rooted on the fact that I hate Twilight. In fact, as more and more days pass, I find myself growing back into that childish little girl who had a crush on this sweet boy who came even though he said he wouldn't...

She's still in there in me. No matter how much I try to hate Twilight... I _CAN'T_. All of me refuses to hate him. Every part of me wants him to...

"Hey, Twilight—" He places a finger on my lips, preventing me from speaking any further.

"As much as I'm loving this, we can't do this here. Walls have ears too, you know." He said, taking my hand in his.

"Wait, where are we going?!" I asked as he pulled me up and off the bed.

"Out. I reckon this is going to be one _LONG_ night... And I don't plan on spending it here with half of the world's population listening in on us. So, you coming or not?"

I hesitated. "You're not going to..." I felt disgusted at the thought of my organs in a platter, being served to Maleficent who sat waiting, clad with a fork and knife...

He chuckled. "You should really stop taking my every word so seriously." I blush, ever so slightly embarrassed. He smiles. "So?"

I hesitate again... Okay, you got me, I didn't.

He simply held out a hand. I simply took his.

"Ready to get outta here, Red?"

"Well, It's not like I'm gonna get any sleep, so why not? Lead the way, Twilight.

* * *

Dreams and Reality... Happily ever after is a place where your dreams are reality, is it not? So what is it that strips these two alone apart from the rest of the crew? And does Natsume truly have feelings for Mikan or does he see her more as a meal, than a potential significant other? We may never know. Not until the next chapter at least. See you soon. Oh and review please!


	5. Ch 5 - Tied Hands

A/N: I'm so thankful and grateful for all your reviews! I am in so much awe that you guys like this story soo much! It fills me with tears and happiness, I can't choose which. Anyways, this chapter is just as steamy guys. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, people. And I still don't know why I'm writing this.

Chapter 5 - My hands are tied!

Through a narrow valley of sorts, a clear, languid stream rushed and roared over an exceedingly rocky bed and we ignored the pretty sight and instead went up a rugged steep slope hidden in the trees, a sure shortcut to someone's death.

On either side of us was nothing but air. It was a ten feet drop to the ground should he lose his balance. But as I sat quivering on his back, he made his way effortlessly and gracefully up without a shred of hesitation.

I clutched at his fur, hoping to hold on to him, but his silky fur kept on escaping my probing hands and I clenched at them harder. He'd led me to the bare, thin and very edge of a cliff and for a second, I was almost afraid if he was going to push me off.

But the picture that met my eyes... It didn't make sense to be afraid. It might be the very edge of a cliff... But it was a ridiculously, insanely breathtaking edge of a cliff. A vista. A legacy. A _gift_. The kind of prospect that one wanted to keep to himself.

The kind of spectacle that... That put paintings to humiliation. The world _**did**_ extend to forever. This view proved it. Who knew this was the same world as the one down below where I was born?!

My lips hung about in the chilly breeze, wide open in admiring shock of the cosmic orphic sight that met my mesmerized eyes. I was wandering... Lost in the clouds...

I felt free. Above everything else I felt liberated, like a prisoner finally set free. The world below was nothing less of the ultimate golden cage after all. And this—This scenic vision made me go into a kind of melancholic trance.

The wind whispering through the few trees, the small wools of clouds and mist here and there. Beautiful blinking stars in the dark sky, they looked like fairy lights as they burn brighter against the shimmering black satin of the night almost seeming white, blue and purple flickers of light against the dark.

I turned around to see Twilight, now in his human form, leaning against a tree, staring at me intriguingly like he was amused, taking in every reaction that settled upon my face. He smiles when I meet his eyes. A mischievous but genuine smile.

"Like what you see, Red?" He asked, and gestured with his eyes to the sight as for a second, I honestly thought that he was asking me about himself and flushed, feeling embarrassed. "Are you kidding me?!" I replied immediately, and once again turned to gawk at the mesmerizing sight.

Suddenly, the numbness from the shock of the sight disappears and I felt the cold air prick my skin and shudder, rubbing my hands to my arms but find them cold as well.

Unable to stand in the sour life taking cold, I sat down shivering and the smooth, yet also cold tall grass tickled my bare legs. I could hear Twilight chuckling behind me. "Why're you laughing?!" I asked turning around, tucking strands of my hair back to my ear against the rebellious wind.

"I thought I asked you to put on some clothes." He said mockingly and seductively at the same time, running his eyes all over me. They seemed so much like rubies in the dead of the night. "If you haven't noticed, I am not naked here!" I shot back.

" _Clearly_..." His husky tone sent shivers down my spine as I blinked, my confidence going up in smoke. His faintly narrowed eyes to his half smirk, everything about him was dripping sexy and sultry. It didn't help that I was so less dressed either.

I looked down again to my pink gingham romper that featured a ruffled V-neckline, ruffled straps, an open bow back that left part of my waist bare and a ruffled hem of the romper that ended right at my thighs. I decorated them with simple white Tassel Earrings and nude shaded ankle strap heels. Maleficent was quite generous with the dress so I never complained about it being small.

I might not be naked but it wasn't like I was **properly** dressed either... For the cliff, I meant. He smirked which infuriated me further and I grasped myself harder, feeling conscious and embarrassed all of a sudden.

"If I **wanted** to do something to you, Red..." He said and slowly, steadily walked to me, seating himself down behind me and wrapped his shredded arms around me from behind. "...I'd have done it a _loooong_ time ago..." He finished, whispering the words into my hair as I quiver from both, the cold and his searing words and breath that fell upon my ear.

I decide it's the perfect time to change the subject. "H-How did you find this place?" I asked hoping I wasn't painfully obvious about what I was doing. I felt and I'm sure, I looked just as breathless as I felt. Which is a lot, since I'm inwardly gasping for air here.

The bastard behind me has enclosed his warm and strong arms around me in such a way that they ended right below my chest, and gave me no space to breathe out my breathlessness and compose myself.

"By chance." He replied briefly tracing his fingers up and down my shoulders as I shivered. "You're the first one to see it. I've never brought anyone up here before." He confessed and the awkwardness dissipated, his hands resting below my chest again.

My eyes fell upon the cliff side again and I felt my breath get caught up in my throat all over again. And that wasn't just from the beauty of the sight. I tilt my head to the side, to look over my shoulder— just a little— and find my lips barely below his. Both our breaths rise in petite misty puffs and fuse with each other before rising up.

My arms hug each other tightly and above them, Twilight's arms enfold themselves into an even tighter embrace, thawing my frost bitten arms. We catch eyes for just a second... Locking them together... Both our lips slightly parting...

When I decide to wreck the moment and lower my eyelids to avoid looking at him. Then, through lowered lashes, I steal glances at his flawlessly detached frame. His crimson eyes peering at the sight. And although I can see it in his entire body language, that he's not going to look at me, I wait for him to.

I wait for him to look at me... Like I know he will, sooner or later.

And when he does all too casually as if like he knew I was looking at him, I panic and looked away bluntly, blushing, earning a deep, sweet chuckle from _His Truly._ His expressively deep yet brief laughter sets off extreme waves of scorching heat up my arms and legs. I feel myself turn to jelly wrapped in his arms the way I am. My heart pounds against my chest.

He smiles again and leans in ever so carelessly, his cheek brushing against my ear as I flinch from the sensations his being close to me sets off. "Why'd you bring me up here...? Why me alone?" I asked, closing my eyes, sighing in pleasure as his cheek brush against my ear again. But this time, purposely... Playfully.

"It's our last night together. Might as well try to get along and possibly not kill each other for once." I feel light headed like I'm afloat on a cloud. My head is blank with nothing but Twilight's handsome face roaming in and out.

Out of my mind, in front of my eyes, back into my mind and back out again to torture my eyes.

I can feel his lips smiling against my ears as he grazes them on my earlobe, nibbling on the skin below my ear below trailing his lips down to my jaw. His lips linger and he brings one of his hands to cup my cheek as he tilts me further to the side, pressing his lips more fully to my jaw.

I flinch again, turning away as he smirks, leaning down against the skin on the side of my neck, nibbling again as I cringe a little, closing my eyes as he leaves a trail of feathery soft kisses down my neck to my shoulder.

Then his words register. My lower back that had been ' _unintentionally_ ' leaning into his chest, once again straightens and I sat stiff, my shoulders rigid. I bolted around and look him dead in the eyes. "Wait, what?! Are—Are you going somewhere?" I asked, bluntly.

He rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin the mood, Red. You could've at least let me finish what I started." He said, running a nimble finger up and down my shoulder as he pouted dramatically, batting his eyes playfully. I blushed, suddenly remembering his lips against my ear, my jaw, my neck and my shoulder. And how sweet and intimate it felt...

He smirked and I glared at him, brushing aside my throbbing heart and the urge to pull him in and run my hands all over his body. Because I wanted to. So badly. "Twilight!" I said, crossing my arms and he sighed.

"Not really. Besides, none of us really have anywhere to go, do we? We're all stuck here whether we like it or not. We're to be who we are whether we like it or not..." He mumbled with a pout and a groan, his eyes looking far away in the distance.

"Uh-Huh. Good one. And now for my answer. What do you mean 'last night'?" His narrowed eyes and pursed lips only made me more curious as to what he meant.

Sighing, he got up, leaving me to stand all by myself a few metres away from him in the bone chilling cold, my arms rubbing themselves hysterically, now that his own were by his sides and not around mine.

"I'm not going anywhere Red... I was born here... I couldn't even if I wanted to..." His eyes turn to fix me with an intense stare. "You, however, Red..."

He walks towards me, standing really close that I can feel the silhouette of his torso against mine. He's standing too close for me to even breathe right and so obviously, I take a hesitant step back.

And another. And another. And another.

Until my back hits the rugged trunk of a 144 year old Wisteria tree and my chest is pressed against his. Excruciatingly so, crushingly so. The dashes of pink and purple petals of light cast by the wisteria's beautiful hanging blooms makes my heart ache in a painful way.

Twilight's... Natsume... He's... He's intimidating me. I feel myself breathe harder and a lot faster and his eyes, I've never seen them look at me so intensely. Intently. His crimson eyes bore into mine with such verve that I feel weak in the knees.

"...Don't belong here." His lips are close to mine. So close to mine. Just—just a little bit closer and mine would be pressed to his. Just a little bit further and, and maybe— Maybe I can finally feel his lips. On mine. Just a little more and... And...

He leans forward and I drew in a sharp breath, anticipating his lips on mine. But they aren't. His eyes are gentler, delicate, his tensed shoulders relaxed, his fingers play with mine as he gazes at my lips and I gaze back at his. His other hand caresses my cheek. "Go back Mikan... Go back home..."

I close my eyes, sighing, dazed and whispering desire as he moves his hand bit by bit to the back of my neck, stroking it temptingly, his fingers kneading my skin, the back of his hand brushing against my hair. Before long, his fingers tangled into my long coffee brown hair, teasing them.

"...And don't come back..." His voice is laced with something I hadn't quite noticed before. Desperation. Anxiety. And pain. He takes a slow step back.

* * *

"Off you go."

I frowned, confusion and surprise in my eyes, "Off I go?"

"Off you go." He repeated, nodding his head, gesturing towards a small hidden path different from the one we came from. "B-But—Why? And where does that lead to?" I asked, looking down the lonely path.

"I think you'd know about that all too well." He said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Twilight!" Hands on my waist, I glared at him. "Your grandmother's lodge." Eyes wide with shock, I asked him again. "My grandmother's lodge?" He nods, sighing.

"So, _off you go_." He emphasized, rolling his eyes, gesturing towards the path again. "Away from here." He added in a 'duh' tone, looking exceedingly serious.

I stayed where I was, glued to the rugged trunk of the Wisteria. Hesitant, sceptical but also curious. "Well..." He turned to give me his full attention as I spoke up.

"Are you coming with me?" I can't believe I'm actually asking him a question like _THAT_! To think a day like this has arrived where I ask my murderer if he's going to come after me like always!

Natsume smirked, as expected, to the stupid query. "Of course I am kitten." A slow, sarcastic smile made its way onto his gorgeous face. "Do you want me to hold your hand while we're at it? Until we get to granny dearest's house, that is."

Ignoring his mean, snide comment, I cross my arms against my chest, faintly lifting my breasts up. Although only for a second, I caught his eyes that travelled down my throat to my chest and back up hurriedly. When he met my eyes again, I saw a vague hint of breathlessness in them before he looked away hurriedly, biting his lower lip, his cheeks a faint, light pink.

"Why precisely are you letting me go, Twilight? You and I both know this is more serious than you're letting on..." He didn't answer me back right away, looking lost for an answer.

He stepped back again and my scowl intensified. I didn't like that he was cowering back instead of sincerely facing me. After he took a few steps back, he continued, "I'm letting you go for the same reason I'm not killing you, Red."

Again with this f*cking bullshit! "And what exactly IS that reason?! Why are you not killing me, Natsume?! Just... Why?!" I yelled a little, my voice trembling.

Again, he took his own time to answer me. Again, he took several steps back. And I got sick of it. I stepped forth this time, striding towards him until I was in front of him. "Why do you always confuse me so much?! Do you hate me? Do you like me? Make up your mind, dammit!"

"..." He avoided my penetrating gaze, running away like he always did.

I knew it. This man. Wolf. Whatever! I hate him! I just hate him to the bloody core!

"You know this story of ours... Little Red Riding Hood running for her life... Away from the Big Bad Wolf... I can't help but think in times like this, no, every time that in reality, it's the other way around. You're the one running away and I'm chasing behind you for answers and I have been! For 3 damn years!"

"Mikan." He took in a deep breath and turned to face me, his eyes fervent. "Do you not realize who I am? Or maybe you do realize but you just don't want to accept the fact for what it is?! Well? Which is it?"

I scornfully laugh and glare at him. "What has that got to do with—?"

"It has everything to do with this, Red! What, you think I enjoy playing the bad guy vying for your blood?!" His outburst took me by surprise. "I want nothing to do you with you. Get it? NOTHING. You mean _nothing_ to me."

A wave of pain washes over me as I stare into his cold eyes. His words hit me like a physical blow and I just stand there, staring at him in shock. Then, as if realization stuck him, slowly, painfully, his eyes widen a little, filled with regret as I fume.

But he turns away, his jaw clenching hard. "Why do you do that?!" My voice came out less harsh than I'd wanted it to. Instead, it's weak and frail like I'm about to break down crying. And honestly, I was. I'm tired of this.

He turns and his mask of an ideal sadist is back on. "Do what?" He asked. "Why do you always work so hard to convince me that you're not worth it?! That you're not a bad guy?"

He scoffed and laughed bitterly. "Trust me, I'm not." He replied and I laughed back at his face, just as bitterly. "Yeah, I'm getting that, believe me."

Natsume turns away, chews at his lip furiously and then he sighs, defeated. "I don't hate you Red. But I can't bring myself to like you either." He confessed at long last. I feel relief rush into my chest and feel my heart squeeze at his vulnerability. Then, I blink and force myself to think south of the situation.

"Well then, what?! You enjoy making me feel miserable like this?! Pushing me in and out all the time?!" He narrowed his scarlet eyes. "You tell me. Do I look like I'm enjoying myself Red? Pushing you in and out all the time?" He repeated after me. I feel my defences break at his forlorn tone of voice.

"Then what the hell is your bloody problem?! Why do you keep pushing me away? I don't hate you either Twilight, and in spite of you claiming otherwise, I know you have nothing to do with my grandmother's death. You even had the time to kill her. You CHOSE not to."

He blinks but doesn't deny it. For the first time, he doesn't deny not killing her.

"My problem is that..." He turns to stare at me, looking me up and down, taking me in. I waited patiently for him to continue, not wanting to push him.

"I'm me and you're..."

He gestured up and down with his hand at my less than covered body. "YOU."

In other words, we're back to square one. This man. Wolf. God help me, I'm soo on the verge of killing us both!

"Really?!" I asked and he merely shrugged. "' _I'm me and you're you'_? Who else do you expect me to be other than myself?" I asked all matter of factly. He sighed at a loss for words. _Serves you right_ , I thought, enjoying his frustration.

"I don't expect you to be anyone other than yourself. What I mean is that while you expect me to be your friend and be sincere as to how I feel about you... The world down below expects me to have you journey down my throat and take it easy in my stomach."

"..."

"You tell me which role I should play?!" He crossed his arms against his torso this time and glared at me, awaiting an answer. "Because I don't know! My hands are tied..." He added, frustrated.

"I-I..."

He scoffed at my inability to reply. "You know, for a place full of fairytales and happily ever afters, you people are really judgemental and biased. Not all of us are as wicked as we seem." He adds a little scornfully and I simply sigh, knowing what he meant.

"Well, how do you feel? Do you WANT to be with me?" It's comical how I didn't mention the word 'friend'. Hilarious even. And I felt myself blush as I realized that I didn't say it. I blushed even harder when I realized I didn't want him to be JUST a friend.

Thankfully Twilight didn't. A lengthy silence pursues before he finally answers. "You think it's so easy to just confess how I feel. It's not. And yes, I do want you. I wanted to touch you. Properly. Without harming you. And I did so, that's more than enough for me."

Inside my breast, my heart was hammering against my ribcage feverishly. I felt my cheeks go warm at his words. My breathing quickened and my pulse shot up.

His heartfelt, sincere words rang in my ears. 'And I did so, that's more than enough for me' I felt a weird but breathtaking burning warmth and a bitterful cold play with each other in the depths of my core. "Only once?" I murmured.

"Huh?" His eyes light up in uncertainty. Shy and embarrassed, shifting on my feet, cheeks red like apples, my eyes focused on the soil, I stole glances at him through my lowered lashes...

"Once... O-Once is enough?" I asked once again, my voice barely audible.

When I finally look up, I catch him in a dazed, blushing state before he looks away cursing something under his breath. "...Damn..."

We both stay silent, unable to utter anything. I can't believe it! _Why did you have to go and make things more awkward, Mikan! Once! For just once, couldn't you have just stayed shut?!_

"What would it matter how many times?! It's not like the people below are actually gonna understand. What we have here," He gestured with a hand between us, "It's not good for either of us. There's no way, you and I, we both can actually coexist in the same world."

Just as I'm about to argue back, a quiet howl sounded off in the distance as we both turned to look in the direction it came from.

"F*ck!" Without any explanation or ado, he transformed and pulled me on his back and I obeyed for once without arguing.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

I didn't care for my existence. _I just didn't_. But I'm not taking any chances with this woman. And her chances of living will be close to zero if she keeps lingering about in the forest at her leisure.

The Queen Of Hearts knows. And if she knows, every villain born here will sooner, rather than later, come to know about her and I can't take that risk. I'm not going to.

I can't protect her all the time. Unfortunately, I can't. And I doubt if she can too, all the time. _Obviously not._ So that leaves us with one alternative that doesn't get her beheaded. _Never coming back._

And she won't. Not on my watch.

And yeah, I know I'm the one who made this decision. It's the only way, then why? F*ck why am I hurting so much?! The thought of never seeing her again... Why is it hurting so damn much?!

Who knew touching her and finding her breathless at my touch could excite me this much?! With every caress of my fingers, I found her closing her eyes in delight and felt myself getting aroused. And I _**definitely**_ mean that sexually.

The animal in me, the human in me, TO HELL WITH IT ALL. All I knew was that I wanted this woman. I wanted to touch her, caress her and knowing that she wants the same doesn't help me in any way either... I just wanted to make her mine...

I shook my head and forced myself to focus. My eyes caught on that we'd reached the clearing. I looked around and checked if the coast was clear.

Yup. All okay. Nothing abnormal. Changing into my human form, I groaned as my shoulder muscles contracted, adjusting themselves to my human body.

Mikan, all the while remained bewildered, but didn't ask any questions. "I'm going to raise you up to that ledge, okay?" I lowered my voice to a hushed whisper as she shook her head, "What is going on?" She asked and I replied, "Shh... No time."

"When I raise you up to that ledge, you're going to run, okay? Just like you always do. As fast as you can, run straight ahead and you'll reach the village. I'm going to leave, but I'll find you."

"How will you find me?" She asked, stopping me before I could lift her up. I ran a hesitant hand on her bottom lip, groaning inwardly as to how soft and lush it felt on my finger. Now I wanted to feel my own lips against hers. I caught her eyes going down to look at my thumb.

I wondered to myself if she still felt the same. Or if whatever happened was just in my head. For a long two minutes, we did nothing but gaze at each other longingly, craving for something that just wasn't meant to be.

But on the outside, I smiled, my eyes still trained on that soft and lush lip.

"I always find you..."

But she narrowed her eyes, frowning at me. "More like, _**I**_ always find you. I'm the one actually chasing you around here, remember? I only come into the forest for the one reason that maybe, **just** **maybe** I might be able to pry out the truth today from that sick mouth of yours. And... Like that, I've been giving myself hope for the last 3 years or so, telling myself the next day would surely be the one!"

I chuckled. This woman. Seriously. "Uh-Huh, whatever you say, Red."

We have a little moment to each other as we lock gazes before I strip away.

"Mikan..." Saying her name out loud vocally left me a little flushed. Hearing it left her flushed too. "Don't. Come. Back." I said sternly lifting her up and settled her on the ground safely.

"But—"

"You were right Red. I didn't want to kill you or your grandmother. I chose not to. I would still choose the same. But I can't be your Prince Charming on a tall white horse. That's not me. I don't want to kill you, Red. And I won't have anybody else killing you either. Like I said, you're MY prey." I smirked genuinely for once and she frowned.

"Am I in danger now?" She asked. I smiled at her act of innocence. Her frown did deceive me for a second but now I see the mockery behind them.

"Deep, deep, deep danger Red. You've got no idea." I replied, my tone as mocking as hers. "Granny doesn't need someone though. Why are you trying to save me?!" I smiled predicting her question. "I didn't peg you as someone heartless, Red. I Pity your mom and dad. They must be so disappointed in you."

She rolled her eyes. "And I don't have the habit of going back on my word Kitten. I did say that I'd help out if you were ever in any danger..." We held a small genuine smile and locked eyes before I decided to part with her. "So, until we meet again..."

"Wait!" Her abrupt voice and a hand gripping my sleeve startled me. I turned to see her hanging off by the edge and I held her, pushing her back so that she was safe on the ground and not falling off the edge like just now. "What are you doing? GO!"

"I'll wait for you." She said, ignoring my plight. "I'll wait for you at the edge of the village, near the forest border, three days from now." She said, her hands tightening around my shoulders as she half embraced me. Her sweet face was inches from mine.

"Red, what—"

"Things would die down by then. It'll be fine. I'll wait for you until you come so..."

"Red—"

"You'll come right? I'm not taking no for an answer..." She said, determined and standing her ground.

"Mikan!" I cut her off furiously, eyes blazing with anger and panic. This woman, is she— Wait, she **is** blackmailing me! This vixen! "Have you lost it or what?! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?! Do you even hear yourself?"

"I'm not judgmental **or** biased Twilight, and I'll prove it to you! The world isn't as awful as you make it out to be. Now, are you coming or not?"

"MIKAN!" I yelled a little and quickly bit my lip down hard in regret. "Look—"

She didn't so much as leave me a reasonable span of time to retort. Enveloping her arms around my neck, she pressed her lips to mine from on top of the cliff, running her soft, small and warm hands through my hair.

My eyes didn't close in the slightest for the first 15 seconds of the kiss. And just as I began appreciating the feel of her lips on mine, and was just beginning to kiss her back, she broke the kiss off abruptly. "Until sunset. If you don't come by then..."

She scurried off with a smug and satisfied grin leaving me in the dust.

* * *

I don't even realize what happened. I mean, what the _**hell**_ just happened?! She kissed me out of the clear blue. _**And didn't so much as let me kiss her back**_. (If I could bold and emphasize it any more, I would.)

That woman! Seriously!

I realize that I don't have much of an option. And I wasn't gonna let her stand at the edge of the forest waiting for me, unarmed like a free course meal to the Queen of Hearts! I'm gonna have to go. Although, it is kind of a lame excuse, when the truth is that all I want to do is just see her.

Since I AM feeling kinda over the moon and excessively euphoric about this. Huh. Over the moon. For a wolf, that was almost hilarious. Pun not intended though.

*Sighs and bites his lower lip* Lord, I am so screwed. This woman is seriously gonna be the death of me...

* * *

Hold on to your breath as Red and the Wolf venture out into a world that is not of their own. Here the world is harsh, Here the world keeps them apart. But hope blossoms in Red, who is ready to show the beauty of the world to the Wolf, who has lived his life unaware. He's the one she was meant to find. He's the destiny she'd tried so hard to deny. He's the fate that she's finally accepted.

Find out how and why in the next chapter! XD! I'll update soon guys. It's a little late but happy valentine's!


	6. Ch 6 - Not meant to be!

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking this long! I had my final exams and my mom literally locked me in with all my textbooks. Yeah, she's a control freak that way since she knows how much I LOVE to write. Anyways, I'm free for the next 2 months, yay!~ So, here's to you all, this chapter's filled with heartbreak and love all the same. Reviews please! I'm so happy this story has attracted so many people! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 6 - Meant to be? I think not!

I said sunset, didn't I?! I specifically remember saying sunset. So, why isn't he here yet? It's almost 3:40. He should've been here by now. 'Sunset, three days, near the forest border'. That's what I said! Then, where is he?! Did he forget? No way! Absolutely not! That's not like Twilight...

But then... What happened?! Did he get caught? Did his family not allow him to go out of the house today? What is he's in any danger?!

That damned wolf!

Now, I'm getting worried... What if something happened? What if—What if...

My head snapped to the side at the faint sound of footsteps and the rustle of dried leaves. I hid myself at the sight of a shadow, my heart pounding. I couldn't possibly be caught NOW.

"...It's just me.., you can come out..." My heart started hammering unevenly at that. I would recognize that voice anywhere... Cheeks flushing, I calmed myself before stepping out.

But it all went into waste when I met his eyes. Those damned crimson red eyes.

As soon as my eyes met his own, I felt the breath knocked out of my lungs as I drew in a sharp breath. Warmth tiptoed up my legs and chest, heating up my whole body. It's been entirely too long since I saw him... Heard him... Felt his presence.

That's when I noticed that he was panting, gasping for air. "Took you long enough. I was beginning to get worried, you know." I joked, not bothering to hide the blush on my cheeks. I needed him to know what he was doing to me, after all.

"*scoffs* It sure doesn't look that way to me." He retorted, annoyance flaring in his eyes. I suppressed a giggle, as I took a small step forward.

"Aww... Did I hurt your feelings, Twilight?" I batted my eyelashes up at him in an innocent fashion, smiling my best smile.

"Laugh all you want **now** , kitten. I've got **plenty** up my sleeves to say to you once I finish catching my breath. PRAY you don't run for the hills..." He replied smirking the one smirk that always turned my insides into jelly. I stood, utterly tight lipped at his words.

He smiled smugly, pleased by my reaction, his crimson eyes now gazing at my lips, lingering on them. "After what you did to me..." He left me hanging in tension for a while as I stared at the ground, shifting on my feet nervously as I bit my lips.

"You're blessed I'm only leaving you with that much..." A voice whispered next to my ear. I looked up to see that he was right in front of me, his lips inches from mine again. I resisted the urge to kiss him... To really, really kiss him...

He was so close to me, and I to him that the distance between us didn't make sense. The space between our bodies was like mocking what we had in our hearts.

"If it were up to me... You wouldn't be able to stand for a week, love." He finished, his eyes swirling with an intense lustful desire as he closed the distance between us. "You should not have messed with a person like me... You've got no idea the kind of things I want to do to you right now..."

My heart beat comparatively faster and harder at his lascivious words but I took a step back, my eyes scowling.

I got irritated. Who does he think he is, bossing me around? And so, just to remind him, I held up a hand, pressing it to his solid torso. "Don't push your luck with me, Twilight. I teased you once; I can very well do it **again**."

Natsume's eyes twinkle in the sunset, mocking me, but also filled with anticipation. All of a sudden, he pushed me, trapping me against the trunk of a tree as I gasped in excitement. "Oh, TRY ME... I BEG OF YOU." His words sent a shiver up my back and I flushed fiercely. His eyes were so darkly vivid, I felt like I was naked.

He leaned into me, my back pressed to the trunk of the tree as his chest pressed to my breasts, squeezing them back a little painfully... His eyes hooked on my lips as mine were on his. I couldn't limit my desperation as to how close his lips were to me, yet still not on mine.

My lips parted by themselves, my eyes closing as I sighed, whilst his hand caressed my cheek. I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me... It was soo sweet, and so innocent that I wanted to press my lips to his that very second unlike his hooded eyes that dilated lustfully under the setting sun, setting off warmth up my legs.

I wanted to kiss him, touch him so badly... I'd never felt so... _**Sexually**_... Attracted to anyone before...

But I let him take the lead this time and he took his time, caressing my cheek with his thumb, up and down as I smiled up at him. I didn't even do anything. The smile, it came on its own.

His forehead just touched mine as he leaned in. I blush, feeling shy all of a sudden. I didn't close my eyes this time... Not fully at least. I couldn't help it. My eyelashes casted themselves downwards as did his.

I could feel his breath on my lips... I could almost feel the silhouette, the shadow of his lips on mine. I could make out their shape... "Mikan..."

I swear, I've never been so happy as right now to hear my own name. To have my name, not as 'Red', but as 'Mikan'. I'm so glad it's mine... Because, it's something that he shares only with me... My name is something special in that sense...

There's a 'Red', in every generation. Whether I die or stay alive, there'll be a fresh, new Red to take my place. My name, however, isn't like that. My name won't ever die. It won't ever be anybody else's.

Because it's MINE. Mine and mine alone.

His lips were so close to mine, I felt like they were already touching. In my heart, I just wanted to find them already. I needed to feel his lips. I felt so breathless and so parched in that one second; his lips resembled water to me.

But at the same time, I was afraid of how much I craved and yearned for his lips… How meeting them once made me so desperate, to the point that it's almost pathetic.

His nose lightly brushed mine as my eyes shut close, anticipating, awaiting his lips to finally find mine. The intimacy of the having him so close to me, of the "Almost touch" was times more powerful and intense than the touch I gave his lips at the cliff. I felt truly vulnerable in that one second... Like, my knees were about to give out any second now and I was going to pass out right there, in his arms...

But somehow, I found the strength to keep standing, to keep dreaming... For I want his lips more than anything right now...

* * *

I felt so much in that one second that I forgot what it was that I was doing. And just as he was on the brink of FINALLY pressing his lips to mine, I ducked expertly out of his arms, utterly breathless and childishly giggling, my heart squeezing in pain.

"Hey, what—?" His flabbergasted face made me giggle even more, and I turned to give the man a mocking grin. He blinked, then, his face turned into one of extreme, and I really mean EXTREME exasperation.

"Is this some way to—" Before he could speak further, I pressed a finger to his lips, bobbing my head innocently to the side, although I was still flushed and my whole body was aching. There are parts I don't even want to bring up, that's how badly I-I ache all over... Like I was standing on top of a burning candle.

"You said to tease you. And frankly, I don't see teasing getting any better than that, _**love**_. Sweet fairies, you should've seen the look on your face." I said giggling again although my voice is breathless and gasping, as he sighed, running a hand through his hair, smiling sadly.

"You are one hell of a woman, you know that? You're horrible for my ego, and a terrible threat to my self-esteem. I'm **never** taking the risk of testing you again." He replied, a depressed look in his eyes, a blush on his cheeks, his voice just as husky and breathless as mine.

We were still so painfully close to each other... My head was still swimming and I... I still felt so weak to my knees.

He looked so disappointed that I—

It made me slightly disappointed too. "Hey, come on... Now you're making me feel guilty too." I replied, while making small, slow circles on his rugged torso with my hand enticingly, looking anything but sorry.

"Hey, quit the girly act. I KNOW you wanted to kiss me TOO despite pulling back at the last second. And don't deny it." He said seriously as I blushed.

"So?" I asked, my eyes equally serious and challenging his.

He seemed a little taken aback that I didn't try to deny it. Then, he sighed. "Forgive me for saying that. I forgot who I was talking to here." He replied again as I giggled smiling smugly, the cloud in front of my eyes slowly disappearing.

What I felt for him wasn't just lust, however. It blinded me for a second there. How much I yearned and craved his lips since I couldn't forget their taste, now that I had taken the risk of savouring them once.

It was so much more than sexual attraction. My heart was still pounding even if the restlessness in my body and the burning of my lips subdued.

"Good." I replied. Then, tiptoeing, I pressed a feathery soft kiss to his cheek. "That is all you're gonna get for now. We have other things to do today." I said, to which Natsume nodded with a look of mock surprise.

And just as I was about to pull away, he held me against him, pulling me in by the waist, his arm encircling them protectively. He embraced me closely, and I lopped my arms around his neck, playing with his soft inky black hair. "Do enlighten me... What, are we going shopping in that lovesick kingdom of yours?"

His tone was mocking. I mocked him back as I replied, "Actually yes. We are! Are you psychic or something?" He lost the carefree look the second I said that with a smile as bubbly and bright as the sun.

His arms dropped from my waist. "What, are you serious?!" He asked, his eyes had a look of panic, his nose scrunching as a frown creased his forehead.

I nodded. "What, you weren't?" I asked innocently even when I knew the answer.

"Red, have you gone crazy or something?!" I nodded impatiently. "If I'm standing here with my murderer, cuddling, in the middle of the forest, trying to talk him into coming with me to the place I was born, I guess I must be." I replied sarcastically, kissing his cheek again before letting him go.

* * *

Scavenging in the bushes for a few minutes, I turned to toss him a small paper bag. "Here." He caught it with ease as his eyes scowl, his fists clenching around the poor paper bag. "Why is it that you never think things through before you act, Red?!"

I raised an eyebrow at his fuming and alarmed tone. "You called me here so I could play hooky with you and so, you can prove your stupid point?! What is wrong with you?!" Temper flashed across his handsome features, his red eyes ablaze like a forest fire.

Anger boiled deep in his body, as blazing as lava. It churned within him, hungry for destruction, but the anger from his eyes showed me the scared child within.

He wasn't JUST angry... He was afraid... Scared. Of who he was. Of what we had.

I walked to him cautiously and slowly placed a hand on his cheek, stroking him in a gentle caress. I smiled faintly letting my eyes soothe him; my hand still caressed his cheek. I felt him moan against my hand, his eyes closing as he sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he looked back into my eyes as we locked gazes.

We didn't have a need for words, Natsume and I... Just by touching him, smiling up at him and looking into his eyes, he gradually emerged from the rage that possessed him, the anger dissipating inside him, as he became a lot more calmer.

Dropping my hand from his cheek, I entangled our fingers, and with my other hand, I hard-pressed the paper bag on top of his chest, grinning haughtily.

"Will you change already, Dramaqueen? We've wasted enough time today, I have a schedule to maintain. Come on puppy, time is money." He watched with a gaping mouth as I winked at him and then proceeded to wait for him behind the trees.

"Of all the..." I could hear him grumbling, and laughed to myself. He would change though, I was certain of that. Not soon after, I could hear the rustle of clothes.

I wanted to steal a look at his reaction at the set of clothes I got him and so I silently peeked from behind the corner of the trees... I couldn't even sneak a glimpse when his voice rang out mockingly.

"Don't peek pervert! It's bad enough that I'm agreeing to this nonsense! Put a leash on those lecherous desires of yours for a while." He mocked me as I grit my teeth.

"I-I wasn't peeking and I'm not a pervert!" I shot back, caught in the act as I grinned wide, hiding my face from his as I blushed too.

"I have enhanced instincts for a reason, love. Change in heart rate, blood pressure, and galvanic skin response and your voice is more high-pitched and tight than usual which shows clearly that you're lying." He concluded in a mocking voice.

I put a hand to my heart, to see that my heart **was** beating slightly irregularly. Damn him! Damn that wolf! I can hear him chuckle on the other side of the tree.

But that doesn't continue for too long as a few seconds later, his majesty goes into stunned silence. I try to keep my giggling in check, as the birds flew in a rush above our heads.

 _My turn to laugh, wolf._ I thought, crossing my arms against my chest, my shoulders beginning to shake.

"What the fuck?!" A lurid, clear, resonant laugh escaped my lips at his words.

I turned to see him staring staggeringly at a baggy cream cobalt shirt, twice his size with very minute floral (rose and daises) detailing, white jeans and dark grey boots.

I saw him looking at me like I'd lost my mind and all I could do was laugh.

"I-I'm sorry, but I didn't know your size, and I had to get those from that isolated shop on the outskirts of the kingdom so that no one gets suspicious and... *laughs* all I could get was that... I'm... Really, very sorry... *giggles*"

A rough glare carved into his uplifted dark ruby eyes. Fury blurred his sight, but he tightened his jaw and glared at me. His glare was the only message I needed. And I immediately set myself on mute even if my lips itched to smile.

"I am NOT gonna wear this flowery crap, period!" He declared, tossing all my hard work down onto the mucky forest floor. I rolled my eyes as I placed a hand to my hip, staring him down. "Will you quit it?! You can change once we get there. Wear those for now." I said, picking the shirt and jeans off the ground, shoving it to his face once again.

After a lot of grumbling and mumbling, he finally wore them, looking more like a bear cub than a big bad wolf. "Pfft..." I pressed a hand to my lips at how irresistibly adorable he looked. "If you bloody dare laugh, I won't be held responcible for what happens next, I'M WARNING YOU." He stated, looking me dead in the eyes.

I nodded, biting my lower lip as I gestured for him to follow me out. Time to bring the game out. We walked for a few 15 minutes before we finally reached the bridge that connected the northern woods to the kingdom.

* * *

He just stared open mouthed at the scenery that met his eyes. It was so appallingly different to the woods. The towering palace was the first structure that met his eyes, with one great tower, two courtyards and a garden, the palace was a large homely country house, a mansion, ornate in its architecture and splendid in its gardens.

The castle rested high upon the Evergreen hill, overlooking the beautiful pastel and bustling town, teeming with locals and fairytale characters.

The town was what a village becomes with no city planning and a great enthusiasm for architecture. Every building was different, borrowing this and that from another era. It made the place as glorious as a beloved grandmother quilt, ever patch unique and as eye catching as the one before.

I watched with an amused curiosity as Natsume's eyes darted from here to there to everywhere, taking in every small detail of the kingdom. "Welcome to the kingdom of Ever After." I announced proudly as Natsume continued to stare. "Come on, we have a lot to explore!" I said with a bright smile as he raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes at his suspicious look. "Yeah, yeah, I haven't forgotten about your damn clothes! Stop giving me that look." He smirked subtly as I led him to a coolly lit boutique. "Well, take your pick. Clearly you hate my taste." I mocked, to which he gave me a sharp look. "Your taste is atrocious. So, yes, it's perfectly natural for me to hate it."

I rolled my eyes browsing through a rack of magazines as Twilight changed into a new set of clothes. I dropped the magazine as he stepped out, looking abnormally gorgeous and dripping drool-worth sexy in his new suit.

The studded navy blue jeans, black combat boots and plunging V cut, cream white shirt gave him a playfully dangerous aura. Wearing a deep red silk sash around his waist with leather gloves featuring articulated thumb panels and gold studs, he was looking supernaturally sexy, his ear piercings and red hued eyes complimenting his attire.

And not just me, everybody stared at the gorgeously sexy man who emerged from behind the curtains looking like the devil's offspring. Enthralling, definitely very enthralling but also a healthy amount of dangerous.

Everybody stared, but nobody dared moved (myself included). Natsume smirked as I stared dumbfounded at him. "Might wanna pick your jaw off the floor." He said with a seductive wink followed by a playful smirk, his body pressed against mine for a split second before he walked out of the boutique, all confident like.

I bit my lips, paid the bill and walked out to find everybody whispering and pointing towards the obvious male specimen who looked anything but human. I was almost afraid if they were contemplating making a statue after his memory.

"So, where to?" He asked pompously, all too well aware of the numerous eyes on him. "Looks who's so eager to roam all of a sudden..." I replied mockingly, making my way towards Evergreen Park. He ignored my comment, squinting at the sign.

"What is it with you people and the word 'Ever'?! Do you just add it to every one of your tourist spots? Evergreen Park, Kingdom of Ever After. Do you have a place of attraction that doesn't have the word 'Ever' in it?!" He asked with a look of disdain and sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. The northern woods." I replied as he smirked seeing as it was his birth place. I smirked right back. We walked around for a while as I showed him the enchanted lake and many other spots, all while munching on whatever we could find.

* * *

"You're kidding! You've never tasted a strawberry before?!" I asked as he ate his 29th strawberry now. He shook his head, his lips covered in red. "People, especially YOU people, don't really venture into the forest to plant strawberry trees out of the goodness of your heart, taking sympathy on us poor, pitiful villains, stuck in there without the warm, sweet taste of a strawberry."

I giggled, covering my hand to hide my rising smile. "They grow on bushes, silly." I corrected him and for a second, I thought I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks before he smiled. "Like I said, I've never really seen one before." He replied. I nodded, leaving him to his strawberries before I asked the million dollar question.

"So... What do you think?" I asked hopefully. He stared right through my face like an alien for a second, blinked then swallowed, and finally said: "It seems to me you have great accommodations to food." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously?! Twilight, I—" He smiled sympathetically, bringing me closer to him, his arms enclosing themselves around my waist. "Red, I just want you to see things from my standpoint too. Do you really think all these people would be okay with a potential villain roaming around their lands? Do you think they'd have let me set foot inside if they knew what I am? What I _REALLY_ am?!"

Before I could retaliate, he pressed a finger to my lips, stroking them. "You can't change who I am, Red... And I doubt people would accept me the way I am." He scoffed at the thought of it. "And what if we can?! What if we make them accept you?!" He scoffed again without giving me an answer, the pure dark coldness in his ruby eyes was all the answer I needed. But if only I could just as easily give up! No.

I don't know when or how my voice reached out the way it did, as he walked ahead of me, leaving me behind. But the words cut through him like blades to his back.

(Guys, this song is weirdly connected to our lovers situation so, my sincere advice is don't skip it. Or at least listen to it but I would recommend reading it best.)

Mikan - Rewrite the Stars:

"You know I want you,  
It's not a secret I try to hide...  
I know you want me,  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied.  
You claim it's not in the cards,  
Fate is pulling you miles away,  
And out of reach from me,  
But you're here in my heart,  
So who can stop me if I decide,  
That you're my destiny?"

He turned around, people were looking at us as I sang but I really didn't care at this point. What we had... It was worth fighting for. _I'll show you, Natsume._ _ **We**_ _**can be together.**_

"What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine,  
Nothing could keep us apart,  
You'd be the one I was meant to find!  
It's up to you, and it's up to me,  
No one can say what we get to be!  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours, tonight.

He eyes bore into mine, almost reprimanding me. The world fell apart. Only the two of us existed now, in this moment, in this second. And all I wanted for him to give _**us**_ a chance. Before the world does. I mean, how am I supposed to prove to the world that we're meant to be when one of us doesn't believe it himself?!

Natsume - Rewrite the Stars:

You think it's easy,  
You think I don't want to run to you,  
But there are mountains...  
And there are doors that we can't walk through.  
I know you're wondering why,  
Because we're able to be,  
Just you and me within these walls,  
But when we go outside,  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.

Like fans to a concert, people had begun gathering around us, listening in pure and utter shock. From the first haunting note to now, the whole park is stunned silent. Natsume's voice is... It is ever so beautiful, overflowing with his pained emotions and frustrations. Everyone is captivated, unable to tear their eyes away from us.

And he keeps singing, unaware of the crowd he's attracted.

No one can rewrite the stars!  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart,  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find.  
It's not up to you; it's not up to me,  
When everyone tells us what we can be...  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours tonight?!

He stops with a question, his chest heaving, his eyes ablaze with an unanswered question and the fury of having it left unanswered for so long. I shrugged, biting my lips as a sad smile crept upon them, my eyes beginning to water.

As if I'd physically hurt him, Natsume walked over to me, caressing my cheek even if his eyes were as sad as my own.

Mikan - Rewrite the Stars:

All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you

(It feels impossible) It's not impossible

Mikan, Natsume - Rewrite the Stars:

Is it impossible? Say that it's possible...

How do we rewrite the stars?!  
Say you were made to be mine?!  
Nothing can keep us apart,  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find.  
It's up to you and it's up to me,  
No one can say what we get to be!  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours...

For a second, I lost myself in that one millisecond, even smaller moment of pure, pristine happiness. I felt all the love, adoration and passion that consumed me over him. For a second, I thought I saw him feel it too.

Then, he took a doubtful step back. The saddest of the sweetest smile was upon his lips. I saw the pain and fear in his eyes. I **guess** he also loved me, but he was so, so scared at the same time. His voice was barely a whisper as he ended singing the last notes of the heartfelt song.

Natsume - Rewrite the Stars:

You know I want you...  
It's not a secret I try to hide...  
But I can't have you,  
We're bound to break... And my hands are tied.

The spell of our singing lingers on the entire Evergreen park as people stand there like mannequins unable to blink. They stare at us in blank space, bewitched by his ridiculously hypnotizing voice just as I stare at Natsume in heartbreak and he stares back at me in insufferable pain.

Then, the spell breaks and we both gasp and jump at the same time, as suddenly the whole park erupts into thunderous applause and cheers. I just realize then...

"Holy crap! Did we just—" Natsume sidles up next to me, alarmed and afraid. "What-What's happening?" He asked warily, his voice panting but sharp.

And of course, the blithering idiot next to me wouldn't be used to such positive commentary. I pat him on the shoulder for him to calm down as I force him to bow down and wave at the "unexpected audience" in front of us. And then...

* * *

I bolt with him behind on my trail. We take safe refuge in a café where once again, Twilight makes himself busy looking at the interior of the café, forgetting whatever happened even if my heart is still aching at the look in his eyes.

Why?! For once, why can't he just at least, TRY?!

My thoughts are cut short as a voice calls out my name from the distance. My body turns to ice as chills run down my spine and my eyes widen to saucers.

"Red! It is you!" A fluff of pink, yellow and black run to me.

No, no, no... This can't happen. This isn't... I've gotta get Twilight out of here! But how?! And what are these three doing here?!

Anna comes up and hugs me closely as Hotaru sits down beside me, drinking the chilled water from _my_ glass without a word of greeting. Ruka offers me a sweet and courteous smile, palace guards scattered all around the café. Figures. He's in line to be king, after all.

"It's been soo long, Red! Ugh, I don't understand why you insist on being in the woods 24/7, being chased by that good for nothing wolf! I haven't seen you for weeks!" I see Anna's perfectly bubbly and cheery as always.

Natsume however, tenses visibly. He arcs a perfect eyebrow at me, considering Anna just called him 'good for nothing', by accident of course. Ruka offers a hand to Natsume, introducing himself. "I've never seen you around these parts before. I'm Ruka Nogi by the way. Descendant of Prince Charming. And that's my wife Anna, descendant of Cinderella. And this is Tinker Bell, Hotaru." He said politely.

"Uh, pleasure..." He said, eyeing Ruka's hand weirdly, not knowing what to do... Hotaru scoffed as she saw this. "What, you never heard of a handshake before?"

That's when Natsume realized as his eyes shone in sudden epiphany. Ruka only smiled though. "Ah, that's okay. And you are, mate?" Ruka asked curiously...

Again, Natsume hesitated. "Uh..." Ruka waited, his face scrunching in doubt. Well, it was obvious he'd have to come up with a lie. What was he gonna say otherwise?

 _Natsume Hyuuga, descendant of the Big Bad Wolf,_ _ **very close**_ _acquaintance to Red here, supposed to eat her alive but I can't quite place my feelings for her since I'm a villain so, yeah. Pleased to meet you._

Yeah, I can't really have him say that. But thankfully, Natsume worked up on a lie himself. "I'm the descendant of... The— uh... Hunter... Natsume Hyu—Igarashi." He said finally sighing with relief.

"Right... For a second, you looked pretty doubtful of your own name." Ruka said in good humour smiling at him with poise, very much like a prince. Natsume laughed awkwardly. "I'm from the neighboring town, outside of the woods so... I'm not very good with people, sorry..."

Ruka's eyes widened as Anna sat down in the chair, almost afraid, Hotaru's interest definitely piqued.

I mentally slapped myself. He just made it worse even when things were going just fine! Great! Well done, Mikan!

Natsume leaned over just slightly next to me to whisper into my ear as I spun the wheels in my head to think of an excuse.

"Uhm... What's with the weird look they're giving me?" He asked, making eye contact with all of them one by one.

I scoffed as I whispered back. "The weird look because, you're alive. When you're supposed to be DEAD."

"?" Natsume raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"As is everyone who come from the other side of the northern woods is normally, found dead. When you are clearly sitting in here, having tea. Well done, birdbrain. Now please, keep that pretty mouth of yours sealed and let me work this out."

Natsume leaned back in his chair, a smirk wanting to come out of his lips.

"Be my guest. They're all yours, Red." I gave him a cold hard glare as he leisurely sipped tea, smiling occasionally at my best friends.

I gulping at the daunting task ahead of me as I started to- what I'm thinking is explain- to them. "Uh... so, you see..."

* * *

"Well, is it done yet?" A beautiful, melodious but maniacal voice rang from the shadows of the throne room. The heart soldier quivered in fear at the voice and the presence of his queen. "Y-Yes, your highness. We've sent Stayne and the troops to kidnap the 7 year old girl. They're on their way back right now, milady." He replied dutifully.

"Good... Good. And the Wolf? What of him?" Her voice was patient and kind but the soldier knew the woman was anything but patient and in no way, kind. "We're on it too." He hesitated to say the next part but did anyway. "Word has it that- That he's in the kingdom, your highness. Beyond the border of the northern woods."

The queen straightened in her throne. Her voice rang in the silent and dark room. "Oh? And what is it that he's doing there? Certainly not hunting for his prey!" She laughed graciously but there was a hint of savage in it. Just a hint but enough to drive the soldier's blood cold.

"We're yet to find out, your ladyship but I assure you-"

"You assure me?! I want him! On my feet, grovelling for mercy, begging me to set him free! And you have done nothing to make it happen! You assure me?! YOU ASSURE ME, YOU IGNORANT FOOL?!"

The soldier gulped, backing away towards the door as his queen went insane again, screaming at the top of her voice, driving him out of his mind and his heart beating wildly in cold fear of death. "Please, your highness! He'll be here any minute now. Please, keep your calm! I beg of you." He cried.

The queen calmed presently. Then, to his relief, sat down. "You have the girl? Is she awake yet?" She asked, her voice again sweet like she'd never been mad to begin with. "Yes, Yes! We do. And no, she's still hibernating and asleep." He replied hurriedly. Another higher ranking soldier confidently walked in.

"Your grace, his highness Jafar has come to see you." Both soldiers knew that if something could calm the queen down and lift her spirits, it was the arrival of Lord Jafar.

His queen nodded. "Alright. Capture the wolf, as soon as possible. It's time we end this story. Get out of my sight now! And you, send his lord in. Tell him his mistress awaits." She said with a savage smile, bordering on the thin line of insanity. "And capture that unsightly Red too. I want her dead. THE RED. DEAD. ON WITH IT NOW! GO!"

The soldiers nodded, disappearing before their queen decided to dispose of their lives instead of the Wolf and Red. There was a daunting task ahead of them. It was not an easy joke to capture the Big Bad Wolf.

It was like playing willingly with fire. Especially after they'd kidnapped his baby sister, who's still blissfully asleep. But if they didn't follow their orders, their queen would have their heads for lunch.

The soldiers gulped. Praying, the fairies above save their lives.

* * *

Their trust and love in each other is something both Red and the Wolf would want to hold on to. Because, someone, somewhere, deep and dark in the woods want to put an end once and for all to this extended story of Little Red Riding Hood. Will Natsume be able to accept his feelings by then?


	7. Ch 7 - Prior warnings

A/N: Hey guys! Yeahhhh... Sorry about the long break! "PHEW!* Studying to be a literature student isn't as easy as you'd think. I love my college life though! I also won a art competition with my friend! But that's not what you're here for, is it? Anyways, here's the latest update on RED. It's getting frustrating I know, and this chapter is sorta a mixture of hot and steamy and frustrating and annoying at the same time so bear with me. Well, you know the drill. Comment and review please! It's what keeps me writing in my bad phases!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

"Err.… Well, you see..." Mikan started, making up a story to tell her friends of how Natsume was still alive, sipping tea with a casual smile on his face.

The neighboring town, which one would have to cross the woods to reach, was on the border of the northern woods, ruled by the recently turned Queen Aurora and her husband, King Philip. We know them informally as Misaki and Tsubasa-senpai, our seniors at school. Anyways, to safely reach the other town without an army of royal guards would be considered nothing short of a miracle.

Which our ingenious Wolf had ruled out as a theory since he was clearly sipping tea with us, in clothes that made him look more like a pirate model than a hunter.

"Red? What is he saying?! From the neighboring town…? And without guards? How did you even get across the woods?!" Anna and Ruka took turns parading me with questions while Hotaru sat back, scrutinizing me with a cool gaze.

Natsume was by far the most irritable creature in the room, I decided.

Instead of helping me (Despite me telling him I didn't need his help) he sat sipping tea! TEA! And when he finished and set it on the table, I shot him a pleading look, hoping he'll catch on and save me. Instead, he shot me a breathtaking smile, took my cup of tea and leaned back, sipping again.

The jerk took my tea!

"Mikan!" Ruka asked now, his eyes serious and suspicious. Oh god! Oh god! I need to say some something, and quick! But what?! "Umm, well, you see—the thing is," Before I could finish, Natsume set the half finished cup down, and slung an arm over my shoulder, patting it softly. "Kitten, you're horrible at this."

He said before smirking slightly and everyone simply blinked at the man. (Myself included.)

 _Kitten?! What? And horrible at what?_

"I know I said to keep it a secret, but that doesn't mean you fumble like a deer in headlights." He said with a brazen smirk that sent my heart into overdrive. He was close! Dear fairies and wands, he was too close!

I laughed awkwardly, going along with his lie for now. "Well, I wasn't sure since you did say to keep it under wraps…" I said nervously, hoping he had a good story to cover this. By the looks on my friends faces, clearly they weren't buying MY act, even if Ruka glanced curiously at Natsume, cocking his head.

"Well, can your friends keep a secret?" He asked glancing towards Ruka, Anna and Hotaru who looked taken aback by the sudden question, and looked to each other, shrugging.

"Depends, I guess." Hotaru answered and I rolled my eyes.

"On what?" Natsume replied with the same nonchalance as Hotaru.

"The secret. If it's something I can sell, I will." She replied with a smirk that was ALL business. I rolled my eyes while Natsume smirked back.

"I don't know about that… It's about someone VERY close to you, in fact." Hotaru raised an eyebrow at this. She leaned forward, clearly interested. "And I need this fact to stay a secret since it means safe passage for me."

"Alright. If I can't spread it, I'll limit my resources to blackmailing. Do tell." She said, clearly peeved now about this close person to _**her**_ , about whom Natsume held a secret.

"Peter pan… Koko, was it?" He asked and we all sucked in a sharp breath. It was about Koko?! Hotaru nodded intriguingly. "Did you know he has a girlfriend?" He asked and we all sucked in another sharp breath. All except Hotaru of course, who rolled her amethyst eyes, disinterested.

"Of course I do. Purple lipstick, goofy grins and that messy hair, I'd know that love sick look anywhere." She replied. "What? That's all you've got?! I gotta say, I'm disappointed. I was expecting something real juicy." She said.

Natsume chuckled as he said. "I'm not done yet. Did you know his girlfriend was a villain?" He said and Hotaru's eyes regained that gleam of interest. We all gasped. "What?! A villain?! Koko?!" We all practically screamed until Ruka shushed us.

"Guys, a little quiet? We're in a café." He said and we nodded in understanding but our nerves were shot. Koko was dating a villain?!

"Who?!" Hotaru asked, practically in Natsume's face.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call her a villain. Sumire's... Debatable as a villain. She's an ally when she wants to be, a villain when her mood suits her."

I blinked at his utter frankness and that cocky arrogant smirk gracing his seriously too handsome face. Is he serious?! Is he making it up?! I can't even tell.

"T-The Cheshire C-Cat?! He's d-dating the C-Cheshire Cat?!" Anna and Ruka stuttered in turns while I continued blinking at him like a fish.

Natsume shrugged at them nonchalantly. "They're not bad allies to have on your side. And it works very well in your favour, especially when you happened to catch them red handed in a heated argument, namely "We need to talk about us". Which led to a lot of shouting, bawling, yelling which again ended up in what you'd call a heavy makeout session."

He rolled his eyes while we listened to his every word with dripping curiosity. "Not a pretty picture in my opinion." He said in a disgusted tone of voice, before going back to sipping MY tea. We sat in utter silence for a while before Ruka turned to me, his eyes sharp and narrowed in suspicion.

"You _KNEW_?!" He asked brusquely. I blinked up at him, my mouth hanging wide open like a puffer fish. What was I supposed to say to that?! I saw Koko like, only yesterday! "I mean, I knew something was going on with him with what Natsume said but, I didn't imagine that he would be dating a villain! I mean, what the hell?!" I replied defensively.

Uh, bad move on my part. Seriously BAD move on my part.

Natsume quirked an eyebrow at me, his mouth set in a grim, rigid line. His ruby eyes were questioning and mockingly wide in disbelief. "Funny coming from you, Miss Red who hates villains." He remarked with a scoff that, OBVIOUSLY, would rile up my friends. He just, can't let me breathe in peace, can he?!

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, ever the curious kid that she was. Idiot.

"You mean you don't KNOW? My, my, my. Look at that! Someone's been having secrets from her friends..." He said with a glint in his scarlet eyes. I gulped, wanting to stop him from doing whatever he was about to do but finding no such ideas to do the thing that would stop him from doing the whatever that he was about to do.

Yeah, I'm aware. I made absolutely made no sense right now. Well, now you know how I feel at this horrid man's mercy.

"What... Secrets? Mikan, are you hiding something from us?" Ruka asked. "This should be good. I don't hear too many secrets about little Miss Red here, after all. All she ever does is run around playing fetch with some useless overgrown dog."

I widened my eyes at Hotaru's comment. OMFG. She called him a dog. I met eyes with Natsume with my heart hammering in my chest. He scoffed at me with that mean, cocky smirk of his. Okay, it's official. I'm gonna die.

"How... Rich, when that 'useless overgrown dog' is the very being that saved miss red's life here when she got caught by the Queen of Hearts' men. If my information is correct, I assume you stayed the night at HIS place?"

Wow. And to think he's been giving me crap about not belonging with me due to the fact that he's a villain and all that bullshit. Just wow.

"Uhhh... I-I think, I think I'm gonna go to—" I didn't even get to finish as Hotaru grabbed me by my shoulders, her eyes glinting like gemstones that demons used to trade souls.

"Is it true? You slept with THE big, bad wolf?!" My eyes widened and before I could correct her that I didn't sleep with him, she leaned down, her face instantly hardening into one mean looking grimace.

"I wanna know _EVERYTHING_. Every gory, down to the second detail. Nobody has even come close to catching a tiny glimpse of him! You have to tell me every damn thing Mikan! How does he look? Is he hot? Sweet? Sexy? Okay-ish? Was he good in bed? How does that even work, sex with a wolf?! I mean, he is part wolf, so like, when he transforms does he still have hair all over his, you know... And due to his extra strength and all, he must be wild in bed, I mean, is he—"

"Oh my f*cking god, STOP! Just stop! I did not sleep or do anything with him, ok? So stop! Just—don't speak another word!" I exclaimed, an embarrassing shade of red covering my face and neck. He was right there! Is she crazy or what?!

I looked over to Natsume and he was already openly laughing, his lips an unusual genuine smile. His eyes had that mischievous, playful glimmer to them and it was just so unfair that he could make me into a puddle of mushy, gooey feelings with just one smile. One look, that's all it took for him to undo me.

I blushed, my eyes locked on Natsume's while the others just tuned out. I couldn't hear them anymore, and I couldn't care less. In that moment, Natsume's eyes, as they wandered down my neck, to my chest and thighs, before trailing back up to my face and lingering on my lips, they were all that mattered.

The way he smirked sexily at me, his eyes still hooked on my parted lips. The way his knee was brushing against mine so faintly, yet intimately. The way I shifted uncomfortably in my seat while his knee explored and implored its way to the inside of my thigh, stroking softly, sensually. Making me pant ever so slightly. The way his arm that was around my chair, went to rest down, on my lower back and his fingers made small, almost invisible circles on a small side of my hip and how it made me want to close my eyes and moan and kiss him.

His voice, as he spoke, was like a drug. I felt completely drunk, intoxicated in these sensation, in my own body's consciousness of his existence. His warmth, the sexy fierceness of his blood red eyes. How incredibly sweet his voice was, like dripping chocolate. It was... Seductive, like he was lulling me, hypnotizing me.

Until the spell broke finally. I woke up to Anna and Hotaru shaking my shoulders, screaming now for answers. Natsume was still the same cocky, arrogant ass he was being before, only now his eyes held this strange happiness and satisfaction and he continued to stroke my thighs and stroke circles along my back, making me want to just stand up, sit on his lap and kiss the hell out of him. I already have once, lying would be an understatement if someone asked me if I wanted him right now. I need him. I crave him.

It's sweet, intimate, sexy, dangerous, drugging and yet, even when I know of what it can do, I WANT it.

* * *

"Mikan!" I finally snapped out of it to see Anna looking worriedly at me. "What is it?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too breathless. Or look too aroused or flushed for that matter because I was sure I was blushing so hard.

"You didn't tell us how you came to spend the night with the big, bad wolf. I'm getting late here. Can you hurry it up?" Hotaru replied with an impatient huff. I'm rendered speechless, but then again, what else can I expect from her?

"For the last time, I did not spend the night with him, understood?! That's far from what happened!" I retorted, thin on my patience right now.

Natsume smiled again, "So, what you're saying is the rumours I heard about you getting caught by the Queen of Hearts and staying over at the wolf's residence was true then?" He asked with a challenging tone, his smirk sarcastic and totally getting on my nerves, no matter how hot I might have found him just a few seconds ago. (Not that I don't find him drool-worth sexy right this second, cause I do.)

His playful eyes turned vicious for just a second as I saw something flash through his entire face and, his line of gaze shifted from me to the back of the café. Then he turned back to me and smiled again, the same conceited smirk.

"Let's not hassle my kitten so much, shall we?" He replied, but before they could question him or me any further, he stood up and placed a hand on Ruka's shoulder.

"Would you sit down for a second, Ruka?" He asked, good naturedly. "I beg your pardon?" Ruka asked, blinking confusedly. I looked at him sceptically, wondering what he doing when he said again, "I think you dropped something." Natsume said and Ruka reflexively leaned his head down to look. In that instant, Natsume turned him over and then pulled Ruka behind him, against the table. Everything was a sudden blur as someone from the back screeched, and we all turned to look at Natsume, holding in his hand an arrow, pointing right at where Ruka was standing 2 seconds ago.

I looked at Natsume in astonishment, just as his face morphed into the unforgiving wolfish quality of his nature. The wooden arrow in his hand ruptured into several splinters before he let them fall on the ground. I followed his line of gaze to look at a man I'd never seen before in my life before. The stranger had coal black hair, deep orangish eyes and was wearing a feathery blue and red suit.

Natsume was in front of us for just a second before he lunged after the mysterious man at an impossible speed, just as the strange feathery guy leapt up the tables, and made a dash to the windows. Climbing and jumping off the walls, Natsume caught the man's jacket just as he was about to leap out of the window.

But then, something completely unexpected happened. The feathery man…

He transformed into a bird, his jacket coming off and landing on Natsume's lap.

I gasped collectively along with Hotaru, Ruka and Anna when I realized who that bird was. "Is that... Iago?! But, what the hell is a villain doing in the Kingdom?! He is forbidden to leave the northern woods, how did he get past?!" Ruka and I cried with shock as Natsume stared furiously after the bird. Unfortunately, Natsume can't fly.

He walked back to us, his face dejected and angry at the same time. I held his hand, inspecting it. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked as he sighed, shaking his head. "It was Jafar." He said silently. I nodded lightly, recognizing Iago, his pet bird from the fairytale. "What does he want?" I asked.

"The Queen of Heart knows. I told you, if she knows, every villain ever to be born will know eventually. And Jafar is her consort, if not tell him, then who? Damn it!" He said, hanging his head into his hands.

"Wait, what is happening? How did you-" Ruka interrupted but Natsume wasn't listening to anyone. He looked me dead in the eye, his ruby eyes ablaze.

"You should've stayed away from the woods, Red, like I warned you. Now, Jafar is after you and the faeries above know what he bloody wants! **_I warned you_**." He said before ripping a piece of Iago's jacket he was still clutching, and then, stalked off to the entrance.

* * *

I ran after him once I regained my senses, "Natsume, wait! Please! Just hear me out once, please!"

He whirled around, "Stay away from me. There's no right side to this rock bottom." He said, his red eyes bottomless pits of despair and hopelessness. I shook my head, not wanting to believe him. He sighed, cupping my cheek in his hand as he said:

"I want you, Mikan. Not as a Wolf, but as myself. I do, and I'm not denying that I feel a lot more for you than I'd like to admit and it's—It's so frustrating that you're so close and I still have to keep my distance. It's torturing for me not to kiss you, when you look at me like all you want in the world is for me to touch you. To make you mine. How do you think I feel when I see you turning _**that**_ breathless over a brush of my touch across something that isn't even your bare skin?! I'm not that enduring, Mikan. I want to run my hands, all over you. I want to **try** , more than anything, but this is going to get us nothing."

I didn't know when my eyes had started watering and my vision of him got blurry and tears, one by one left my eyes to trail my cheeks as he wiped them off. He can't do this. Not after letting me fall so deep, only to pull back at the last second.

"I'd rather give up and keep you alive, than take a chance, and learn to get used to how it is to touch you, kiss you, hold you... Only to lose you forever the next second." I shook my head, gasping from my clogged throat as he kissed my forehead.

"I can't, Red. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I just can't. Not with you."

* * *

How are two people to stay united and learn if what's between them is love, if everything in the world strives to keep them apart at all costs? And one of them JUST happens to be a paranoid, society hated, freak of nature, born to be the subject of the opinions of others on his kind. Here's how: They trust one another, they TRY. Too bad the wolf of our story doesn't really care for the risk that comes along with trying.


End file.
